Démons, sorcières et exorcistes
by mokona-pyuh
Summary: Dans un pays ou vivent démons, sorcières et exorcistes en secret se trouve la ville de clamp. Cette ville va être le théâtre d'étranges évènements, orchestrés par les sorciers. La paix entre Démons et Exorcistes est-elle possible ? Résumé tout pourri, venez lire ! CH3 en ligne ! pairings à découvrir...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Eh oui, au lieu de continuer à publier gouffre et sang, ou cirque tsubasa je recommence une autre fic... Ne vous inquiétez pas, les autres avancent toujours !**

**Pairings:**** Vous vous en doutez, c'est du kuro/fye, mais comme dans cirque tsubasa il n'y aura pas que ce couple de traité, et ce n'est pas le couple (ou presque pas) principal. Donc les couples sûrs: Kuro/Fye, Toya/yukito, Saku/Shao, Tchii/Hideki. Les couples que je pourrais caser: Wata/Dom, Hima/Wata, Dom/Kohane, Soel/Larg, Soel/Maru, Soel/Moro, Larg/Maru, Larg/Moro, Sub/Sei, Kamui/Sub, Sei/Fuuma, Fuuma/Kamui... et d'autres plus étranges encore ! Enfin, je pense que je ne vais pas trop faire de fantaisie par rapport au reste de mes fics ^^**

**Rating: K (il n'y aura normalement rien de choquant etc...)**

**Résumé: Dans un pays ou vivent démons, sorcières et exorcistes en secret se trouve la ville de clamp. Cette ville va être le théâtre d'étranges évènements, orchestrés par les sorciers. La paix entre Démons et Exorcistes est-elle possible ?  
><strong>

**et donc je vous présente ici le prologue de cette nouvelle histoire, enjoy ^^:**

* * *

><p><span>Démons, Sorciers et Exorcistes<span>

Prologue, ou comment une troupe de sorciers veut ramener une paix impossible :

Dans la ville de Clamp, la nuit était tombée vite ce soir là. C'était le genre de nuit effrayante et apaisante à la fois, lourde et chaude, étouffante et pourtant qui nous aide à dormir tranquille. C'était une nuit ou l'on voyait la lune, ronde et rousse, belle et magique.

La plus part des personnes étaient couchées, et les derniers se hâtaient de rentrer, avec cet air propre aux personnes qui ont besoin de dormir pour se réveiller avec une bonne gueule de bois le lendemain.

Le clocher sonna douze coups, les dernières paupières humaines se fermèrent.

Mais dans le centre de la ville, le campus Clamp, se tenait encore une réunion de la plus haute importance. Dans une salle ronde, mal éclairée se tenaient quelques silhouettes.

Une première silhouette, féminine et manifestement bien fichue saisi un petit verre de saké qu'elle sirota. Dans un claquement de langue satisfait, elle reposa la coupelle et se tourna vers ses camarades. La voix neutre et grave, elle commença la réunion.

« Mes amis, vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là ce soir. Clow, le sorcier du soleil au signe de l'aigle s'est éteint il y a une semaine déjà. »

Un petit murmure empli la salle, marmottant un petit « paix à son âme ». Déjà la silhouette continua, avec une grande tristesse dans la voix.

« C'est une grande perte, et nous le savons. C'était... le plus doué, le plus grand, le plus puissant mais malheureusement aussi le plus vieux d'entre nous. »

« Il faisait pas son âge, pourtant, le vieux gredin ! » déclara une voix féminine narquoise.

« Silence sorcière de la Terre. » clama une voix sage et profonde, celle d'un homme. « Tu trouble cette réunion et offense l'esprit du mort ! »

« Ne te cabre pas, sorcier Noir, je lui faisais un compliment. » répliqua la voix féminine, avec tranquillité et moquerie.

« Silence ! Pas de disputes ! Notre leader était en train de parler ! » s'exclama une voix chaude, un poil mesquine, celle d'un homme aussi.

Le silence revint, et chaque silhouette se tourna vers la silhouette féminine qui avait parlé la première. Elle ne disait rien, et tout les sorciers présents sentirent son regard qui les scrutaient, semblant lire au plus profond de leur âme. Une petite voix enfantine s'éleva.

« Le sorcier de Feu a raison, vous autres. » La silhouette d'une enfant se tourna vers le leader. « Excuse les, Sorcière de la Lune. Reprends donc là ou tu en était. ».

Chacun sentit la colère sourde de la sorcière de la Lune quand elle parla. « Sorciers, Sorcières ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour bafouer l'image du plus sage de nous tous ! Nous sommes ici pour respecter sa volonté. ». La femme se tourna vers l'assemblée en entière, les dévisageant un à un. « Sorcière du Ciel. » Une jeune femme répondit un « Oui » tranquille. « Sorcière de la Terre ! » Cette fois ci ce fut la femme au ton moqueur qui répondit, d'un ton un peu plus penaud « désolée... ».

« Sorcier Noir. » fit-elle en regardant en direction d'une silhouette d'homme, grand et fin « oui, désolé ».

« Sorcier de l'Ombre. ». Elle regardait un homme trapu, qui répondit d'un ton assuré et un brin sarcastique « Je suis là. »

« Sorcière du Cerisier. ». La jeune fille qui s'était déjà manifestée répondit de sa voix enfantine et pourtant déjà si sage. « Oui. »

« Sorcier de Feu. » fit-elle en se tournant vers l'homme à la voix chaude, un peu mesquine. Il était fin, et son visage semblait allongé et pointu. « Oui, je sais. » répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

« Sorcier de la Glace. ». Cette fois c'était à un homme fin mais qui semblait majestueux qu'elle s'adressa. Sa voix retentit, glacée et pourtant montrant qu'il souriait. « Oui. »

« Et enfin Veuve Noire... ». « Tout ça parce que ma magie n'a pas de nom... » fit d'une voix un peu ennuyée une silhouette de femme qui semblait par magie flotter en l'air. La sorcière de la Lune ne répliqua pas, et recommença à parler à tous.

« Tous, ici présents, sorciers de cette ville, voilà ce qui va se passer : Vous savez déjà que cette ville abrite un nombre incalculable de démons. »

« Des démons, il y en a partout. » fit remarquer le sorcier de la Glace.

« Oui, mais cette ville est réputée parmi les gens surnaturels pour en regorger tout particulièrement. Et chaque année nous devons recenser un taux d'exorcistes incroyable qui périt en s'étant attaqué à trop fort pour lui. »

« Il y a des crétins partout aussi ! » ricana le sorcier de l'Ombre.

« Très spirituel, sorcier de l'Ombre. » répliqua le leader. « Si maintenant, vous daigniez tous m'écouter jusqu'au bout, cela m'arrangerait. ». Personne ne répondit, et avec un petit grognement elle reprit la parole. « Bien. Donc comme je le disait, chaque année, il y a des exorcistes qui meurent à cause de démons majeurs, de partout. Mais surtout ici. Et chaque année, des démons inoffensifs meurent à cause de la bêtise d'exorcistes. Et ceci à cause de la haine ancestrale que ces deux clans se portent. »

Elle marqua une pause et dévisagea les sorciers, qui écoutaient distraitement, sachant déjà cela mais ne sachant pas pourquoi cela les concerneraient. Elle inspira un bon coup.

« Le vœu de Clow était que ces deux clans apprennent à vivre en harmonie. Et c'est ce que nous allons faire. »

Un brouhaha se rependit dans la salle, chacun discutant avec son voisin de la folie de l'opération. Les démons avaient étés exterminés en grand nombre par les exorcistes il y avait plus d'un siècle. La raison de ce massacre n'avait jamais été connue, mais avant cela, Démons et Exorcistes vivaient en harmonie. Depuis, c'était la guerre tout les jours. Le humains ne savaient rien de tout ça. Et les sorciers, même un peu engagés pour un clan ou un autre étaient réputés neutres. Et puis, réconcilier un démon et un exorciste, c'était comme tenter de marier un loup et un agneau...

« Comment ? » demanda tout de même la sorcière du Cerisier. « Comment sommes nous censés régler un tel conflit ? ».

Un murmure d'approbation retentit. Murmure que fit taire la voix de la Sorcière de la Lune.

« C'est pourtant simple. Cette année est une année bissextile, parfaite pour rétablir la paix. De plus cette année les exorcistes et les démons les plus importants seront parmi nous. » Un lourd silence accueilli sa déclaration, attendant la suite. « Oui. Comme chacun le sait, l'école Clamp est dirigée par moi. Et tout les professeurs sont ici présents. Il n'y a donc aucun étonnement à savoir que des démons et des exorcistes fréquentent cette école, puisqu'elle a un potentiel magique incroyable.

« Or cette année il y en aura plus, tous envoyés d'un peu de tout les coins de la ville, voir du pays, par les sorciers en charge de leur scolarité. Il y aura : Toya l'exorciste du soleil, Keroberos le démon du soleil et du lion,

« Sakura l'exorciste du cerisier, Seishiro le démon du cerisier,

« Soel l'exorciste du ciel et du lapin blanc, Larg l'exorciste de la terre et du lapin noir, Maru la démone du ciel, Moro la démone de la terre,

« La Zashiki-warashi l'exorciste de la pluie, La Petite fée de la pluie la démone de la pluie,

« Subaru l'exorciste du Yin et du Yang,

« Karen l'exorciste du feu, Shaolan le démon du feu,

« Tomoyo l'exorciste de la lune, Yukito le démon archer de la lune, Shizuka l'exorciste archer,

« Sôma l'exorciste de l'ombre, Kyle le démon de l'ombre,

« Tchii l'exorciste de la glace, Fye le démon vampire de la glace,

« Fuuma le démon épéiste, Kurogane l'exorciste épéiste du feu, Kamui l'exorciste vampire épéiste,

« Mon larbin, Kimihiro le démon renard, et Himawari la démone du chat noir.

« Comme vous le voyez, il y a vraiment tout les éléments les plus importants de réunis, et ce dans la même classe grâce à moi. Notre tâche sera de réconcilier Démons et Exorcistes, et mieux : de tenter de les faire bien s'entendre au stade d'amis, au delà de leurs origines. Pour cela il suffira de cacher aux uns et aux autres la nature de leurs camarades. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils découvriront ce qu'ils sont, leurs relations feront peut-être qu'ils oublieront qui ils sont pour privilégier leur amitié.

« Ce ne sera pas chose facile, j'en conviens. Mais je compte sur vous pour faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux. Dans ce cas, j'infiltrerais notre chère Sorcière du cerisier dans la classe afin de réduire les tensions au sein du groupe. »

Tout les sorciers et sorcières présents acquiescèrent, surpris du nombre d'êtres surnaturels qui allaient se retrouver à cohabiter. Ils savaient déjà que les magies du feu et de glace se repousseraient, comme les magies de lune et du soleil, celles de la terre et du ciel, les magies physiques (vampire, archer, épéiste) repousseraient les magies animales... Et pourtant ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que, la sorcière de la lune ayant pourtant eu une relation plus qu'amicale avec celui du soleil, ces démons et exorcistes se révéleraient plein de surprises. Bien vite ils se mirent à débattre ensemble des meilleurs moyens de faire naître une amitié entre eux. Le souci des différences de magie et de race était mis au placard. Après tout, qui se souciait encore des différences ?

Et qui pouvait savoir ce que la fatalité leur réservait ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà la fin de ce prologue, et le chapitre 1 est bientôt fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé ;)<strong>

**pour le prochain chapitre on va découvrir plus en détail les exorcistes et les démons, ainsi que l'identité de certains sorciers ! On apprendra un peu plus sur le plan des sorciers aussi, et l'action ne va pas tarder à se développer !  
><strong>

**Alors soyez nombreux à reviewser, et j'attends vos avis sur la suite et surtout sur les pairings: avez vous des idées ? Car au stade où j'en suis, la suite n'est pas encore totalement déterminée, je peux faire des changements ! C'est l'occasion ^^**

**Donc à bientôt pour la suite, et puis reviews ! *O***


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici enfin ce que vous attendiez tous : le chapitre 1 de cette fic !**

**Alors, je remercie la seule revieweuse, et comme à mon avis peu de monde vont voir la catégorie cross-over, je vais mettre également cette fic dans la catégorie Tsubasa chronicle.**

**Merci de laisser des reviews ^^**

…

**J'en profite pour rajouter que pendant tout le mois de mars je n'ai PRESQUE AUCUN ACCES A L'ORDI ! Du coup, pour ceux qui attendent des suites de fics, je suis désolée, mais les chapitres seront postés dans un sacré bout de temps ! T_T**

**Pardonnez moi ! (c'est déjà miraculeux que je puisse mettre ce chapitre...**

…

**Bref, bonne lecture;)**

Chapitre 1 ou quand on est entourés d'ennemis mais qu'on ne s'en doute pas:

Kohane soupira. C'était le jour de la rentrée et elle stressait comme une folle. En même temps, il y avait de quoi. Elle rentrait en seconde, s'il vous plaît. Et en plus, tout ceux de sa classe avaient des pouvoirs magiques. La jeune fille plissa le front, soucieuse. Elle avait toujours été timide, et voilà qu'elle devait faire amie-ami avec des personnes qui ne s'aimaient pas forcément, et qui ne l'aimait pas forcément ! Alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas lent, toute crispée, une main lui saisi l'épaule, la faisant sursauter avec un petit cri de souris. Elle se retourna vivement pour se retrouver en face de la mine allongée de Mugetsu.

L'homme avait le visage ovale, presque trop pointu pour paraître humain, des cheveux blancs attachés en petites queues de cheval par des élastiques rouges, les yeux toujours plissés et les lèvres figées en un sourire un peu mesquin. Tout chez lui faisait penser à un renard. Il portait un kimono, rouge et blanc, de rigueur chez les professeurs du lycée du campus Clamp.

« Sorcier du Feu, Mugetsu ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, surprise de le trouver derrière elle. Il lui mit en souriant un doigts devant la bouche, lui signifiant sa gaffe.

« Des oreilles indiscrètes auraient tôt fait de nous dénicher tous, si tu crie comme ça, Kohane-chan ! » sourit-il.

La petite rougit et murmura gênée « Je préfère quand vous m'appelez Sorcière du cerisier ! ». Ce à quoi l'albinos répondit « Mais si je t'appelle ainsi en classe, tu seras grillée. Aurais-tu oublié ta mission ? Si tu appelle l'un de nous par son titre de sorcier, nous sommes fichus. ».

« Oui, sorc... Oui, Mugetsu-san. » se reprit Kohane. « Je vous laisse désormais, je vais être en retard en cours... »

Le sorcier du Feu lui sourit et la laissa s'éloigner, avant de partir en direction de sa classe d'une démarche souple.

De son côté, Watanuki pestait. Il avait ENCORE cette imbécile d'ivrogne de sorcière en professeur principale. Encore, si ç'avait été une simple ivrogne, passe. Mais là, c'était une sorcière ! Et pas n'importe laquelle ! La sorcière de la Lune, du signe du papillon, Yûko Ichihara. Sa patronne, qui plus est.

Car oui, lui, un démon majeur, le démon renard, s'était retrouvé à cause d'un pari particulièrement débile à travailler chez elle comme larbin. Et elle l'exploitait vraiment cruellement ! Il ne pouvait même pas changer de boulot ou juste manquer ses heures ! Il était enchaîné par contrat magique avec elle. Du coup il avait trois condition à respecter (et un sort le forçait à le faire) : - faire TOUT ce que la sorcière lui demande – garder le silence sur la nature de sa patronne devant tous – ne rien toucher à l'intérieur de la boutique de sa patronne et s'occuper de ses affaires seulement.

Il enrageait intérieurement ! Il savait à force que tout les professeurs ou presque du lycée étaient des sorciers et leur magie, ainsi que l'animal qui leur était affilé.

Car chaque sorcier a un animal qui lui est propre. La sorcière de la lune avait le papillon, par exemple, celle du cerisier avait l'oiseau, celui du feu avait le renard...

Quand il avait appris que le larbin de Yûko était le démon renard, Mugetsu avait effectivement éprouvé le vif besoin d'en devenir l'ami, attraction des magies oblige. Du coup, le jeune démon, réduit au silence sur chacun, enrageait. Il en savait plus que n'importe quel démon ou exorciste sur les sorciers, et personne ne pouvait le savoir.

Alors qu'il marchait à grands pas vers sa classe, il rentra dans un jeune homme. Il tomba en arrière, retenu de justesse par une poigne ferme. Remettant ses lunettes, et s'excusant tout en remerciant son sauveur, il le détailla. Grand, bien bâti, des yeux fins et calmes, une expression neutre, un visage droit, des cheveux noirs et un arc dans le dos... Le jeune homme en eut un petit frisson et réprima une expression à la fois admirative et désespérée. Ce jeune homme devait être le type même de ces dames. D'un côté il était jaloux, d'un autre côté il ressentait une admiration typique de quelqu'un qui rencontre le type à qui il adorerait ressembler, et puis il ressentait ce petit quelque chose, minuscule, un peu comme de la... peur ?

Il s'ébroua, se demandant pourquoi il aurait peur d'un jeune homme aussi beau et calme. Il fit une petite courbette et se présenta poliment.

« Je m'appelle Kimihiro Watanuki. Merci de m'avoir rattrapé, et désolé de vous être rentré dedans... euh ? » Il leva son visage vers l'autre, se demandant encore une fois comment on pouvait être si grand, en quête d'une réponse à sa question.

« Shizuka Domeki. Ce n'est rien. Vous savez peut-être où se trouve la salle 201 ? » répondit aimablement le jeune homme, d'un ton un peu affable.

« Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais... La salle 201... Bien sûr, c'est là où je...! Ah, tu veux dire que tu es en 2°5 également ? Quel hasard ! Dépêchons nous, on va être en retard...! » s'exclama l'autre, trop heureux de se rendre utile et de savoir un jeune homme aussi gentil -quoique un peu trop endormi à première vue- dans sa classe.

Cette année, le jeune démon n'avait pas su qui était dans sa classe, malgré ses demandes incessantes à sa patronne, qui dirigeait le campus et savait donc tout des classes. Du coup c'était la surprise totale.

Ils se mirent en marche, assez rapidement, vers la salle 201.

Domeki, lui, était heureux d'avoir trouvé une aide providentielle dans ce jeune homme frêle. Il n'avait jamais été doué en orientation et s'était une fois de plus perdu dans ce lycée nouveau pour lui.

Celui qui lui était rentré dedans était fin, plus petit que lui -ce qui n'était pas difficile- mais pas si petit que ça, avait les cheveux noirs rebelles, de grands yeux bleus, un visage fin et bien dessiné, et était dans l'ensemble très mignon. Le jeune homme réajusta son arc dans son dos. Il ne se séparait jamais de cet arc, et pour cause : c'était l'outil de sa magie. Il était l'exorciste archer, et sans arc il ne valait presque rien en combat. Bien sûr, il connaissait comme tout exorciste les bases de l'exorcisme en combat. Mais il se sentait mal sans son arme de prédilection... Un peu comme un chasseur se sens mal sans fusil. Sauf que Domeki n'était pas venu au lycée Clamp pour chasser le démon mais sur ordre de son grand-père, qui voulait qu'il étudie les ouvrages précieux et unique de la bibliothèque du campus.

Tandis qu'il suivait la démarche rapide et pourtant fluide du jeune homme devant lui, il se demanda la probabilité qu'il y avait pour qu'il y ait d'autres êtres doués de magie dans sa classe. Il savait déjà qu'il était avec Kurogane, l'exorciste épéiste du feu, avec qui il s'entendait bien. Mais pour ce qui était du reste, sorcières, démons comme exorcistes, personne n'avait pu le renseigner. Cette année, les information étaient bien gardé, et rien n'avait filtré. Pas que le jeune archer cherche à trouver de potentiels ennemis à abattre. Appelez plutôt cela de la prudence.

Car Shizuka était contre la guerre entre démons et exorcistes. Enfin, pas réellement contre, mais s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup les démons, il n'aimait pas beaucoup non plus devoir les tuer à cause d'un conflit dont on ne savait même pas l'origine.

Soudain, il arrêta sa réflexion intérieure pour se concentrer sur son entrée en cours. Le brun devant lui s'était en effet arrêté devant une porte et entrait sans frapper : la professeur n'était pas encore là.

Le jeune démon renard détailla sa classe avec étonnement. Il ne connaissait que peut de personnes, et aucune de ces personnes n'était humaines ! Son regard croisa celui de son amie et amour secret, Himawari Kunogi la démone chat noir, une démone animalière, comme lui. Il soupçonnait que le fait de se transformer en chat n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle sache faire, mais il ne lui avait jamais demander. Cela ne se faisais pas.

La jeune fille avait de long cheveux noirs frisés, tenus en deux couettes encadrant son beau visage souriant. Elle semblait délicate, impression confortée par son teint de porcelaine et ses doigts fins. Elle sourit à son ami et lui désigna une chaise à côté d'elle, vide.

Kimihiro se tourna vers son nouveau camarade et remarqua que celui-ci semblait avoir vu une connaissance en la personne d'un jeune homme aux effrayants yeux rouges. Il le salua aimablement et parti rejoindre son amie... avant de remarquer la personne derrière elle. Il failli s'étouffer en la voyant.

Petite, frêle, de longs cheveux blond cendré, un visage et une taille enfantine avec de grands yeux, un grain de beauté sous l'un d'entre eux, soulignant leur naïveté... C'était la sorcière du cerisier, Kohane ! Le jeune démon alla s'asseoir à côté d'Himawari et salua au passage la jeune sorcière, en se demandant brièvement ce qu'elle faisait là. Un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noisette vint vers lui en souriant, et ils se mirent à discuter avec gaieté. C'était son cousin éloigné, Shaolan Li, le démon de feu.

Ensemble, ils se mirent à détailler le reste de la salle avec curiosité.

Au fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre, un jeune homme blond souriant discutait aimablement avec un jeune homme aux étonnants cheveux gris. L'un avait les yeux bleus, l'air avenant, la taille fine et belle, le visage bien fait et le teint pâle, venant sûrement du nord. L'autre avait de petites lunettes qui ne cachaient pas entièrement de grands yeux gris, une peau et une taille tout aussi fine que son voisin, mais on devinait aux cals sur ses mains que l'arc derrière eux lui appartenait.

Devant eux, une jeune rousse aux beaux yeux émeraudes discutait avec sa voisine, une jeune fille aux fins cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient un peu sur les épaules. Les deux jeunes filles avaient cette même fraîcheur, ce même teint de cerisier, cette même naïveté venant de leurs grands yeux brillants, cette même taille fine, ces même mains délicates... elles avaient l'air étonnement fragiles et pourtant une lueur au fond des yeux de la rousse témoignait de sa vivacité d'esprit et du courage dont elle pourrait faire preuve.

Encore devant elles, deux jeunes hommes attendaient calmement que le cours commence, le même sourire suffisant plaqué sur les lèvres. Celui du côté de la fenêtre avait les cheveux bruns coiffés avec du gel et des yeux dorés et fins. Il était assez grand, mais si ses épaules étaient carrées sa taille n'en était pas moins bien taillée. Il se balançait avec désinvolture sur sa chaise, un mp3 dans les oreilles. Son voisin avait les cheveux noirs avec une petite frange, était plus fin mais tout de même un peu carré, et l'un de ses yeux était plus clair que l'autre. Il se tenait avachi sur son siège mais, comme son voisin, cela n'enlevait rien à la classe qu'il dégageait. L'expression du visage des deux jeunes hommes avait beau être extrêmement gentille il y avait quelque chose de désagréable dans leur sourire, qui était un peu moqueur. Si celui au mp3 était un peu bronzé, son voisin était parfaitement blanc.

Tout devant, deux jeunes hommes semblaient en froid total. Watanuki suggéra qu'ils avaient du rentrer en dernier et n'avaient trouvé que cette place, côte à côte. Pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas se connaître, mais c'est comme s'ils se repoussaient... Le jeune démon renard pensa immédiatement, il ne savait pas pourquoi, à la répulsion des magies. Idée qu'il écarta immédiatement en se disant que ça ferait beaucoup de surnaturel pour une même classe, et que Yûko, étant très à cheval sur le courant entre les magies, n'aurait pas permis à deux magies trop opposées de cohabiter. Celui côté couloir avait l'air gentil. Il portait des lunettes, avait des cheveux et des yeux d'un gris foncé portant sur le noir attachés en queue de cheval par un ruban bleu marine. Il n'était pas spécialement grand ni petit mais il était très mince et paraissait être souple. On l'imaginait très bien faire des études de médecine dans la branche sociale avec son visage assez timide mais accueillant. Celui de l'autre côté avait détourné la tête avec une moue grincheuse, un peu gênée, comme s'il ne savait pas pourquoi son voisin l'horripilait autant. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés, courts et en bataille. Ses yeux avaient la même couleur, évoquant du chocolat noir, son visage était fin et un peu bronzé. Il était grand, mince, mais ses grandes jambes semblaient parfaites pour faire du sport, et d'ailleurs il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il fasse du basket.

Au milieu de la salle, dans le fond, une table de trois semblait plongée dans une discussion typique de fille aux vues des petit rires ponctués de coup d'œils, entre une jeune fille à droite qui paraissait niaise et les deux autres plus malicieuses mais aux couleurs de cheveux étrange. Celle de droite, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux chocolat, une expression gentillette sur le visage et un air timide et parfois étonnée de tout, paraissait la plus naïve des trois, la plus niaise presque. Elle était du genre à faire une tête de chiot et à se gameler alors que le sol était complètement dépourvu de bosses. Elle n'était pas très grande, impression renforcée par la taille de ses cheveux qui se séparaient naturellement en deux, qui lui tombaient plus bas que le creux du dos. Elle était très mignonne. Les deux autres se ressemblaient beaucoup et on aurait juré voir de fausses jumelles. Celle du centre avait des cheveux roses, coupés en carré qui rebiquait en direction de son visage. Sa frange, aux mèches pointues comme celles de son carré, lui tombait presque sur les yeux, qu'elle avait roses. Deux petits chignons sur les cotés de son crâne lui donnait un petit air mignon. Elle était petite aussi, et comme sa sœur elle ne faisait pas son âge. Sa sœur lui ressemblait en taille, minceur, forme du visage et grands yeux. Mais ses cheveux étaient bleus. Sa frange était de côté, et elle avait attaché sa longue tignasse en deux couettes frisées. Ses yeux à elle étaient bleus. Dans les cheveux elle avait une petite barrette représentant une aile de diable, et l'autre avait une barrette qui représentait une aile d'ange. Les deux avaient un air enfantin et malicieux.

Au centre, devant elles, une autre table de trois discutait avec animation. C'était deux jeunes hommes et une jeune fille, qui faisaient plus jeunes que leur âges. La jeune fille, au milieu des deux autres, avait les cheveux blancs mal peignés qui lui faisaient comme des oreilles, les yeux plissés, une tête un peu ronde, une drôle de bouche qui souriait en forme de 3 renversé et de petits membres qui donnait à tout ses gestes un je-ne-sais-quoi de comique. Le jeune homme à sa gauche semblait être son frère jumeau. Il avait effectivement les mêmes traits, les même cheveux, le même visage, les mêmes mimiques... sauf que ses cheveux étaient noirs. La voix également changeait, plus féminine chez l'albinos mais tout aussi mignonne chez les deux. Il y avait aussi une autre différence en la présence de deux boucles d'oreilles, une rouge sur l'oreille droite de la jeune fille et une bleue sur l'oreille gauche de son frère. Leur camarade avait les cheveux dorés et emmêlés et parlait avec un fort accent du sud. Il avait la même taille plus petite que la moyenne, les mêmes mimiques faisant penser à une peluche comique, la même bouche en 3... En revanche il avait les yeux ouverts et dorés.

Le rang de trois devant eux comprenait trois jeunes filles. Elles étaient toutes différentes, mais pourtant elles discutaient calmement, celles sur les côtés avec moins de réserve et plus d'enjouement que celle du milieu. Celle-ci avait la peau mat, des cheveux chocolats noir, en carré plongeant, un visage fin et était grande et mince. Elle semblait cependant robuste et souple, pouvant être garde du corps sans aucun mal. À sa droite se trouvait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux étonnants yeux violacés. Elle avait un air très doux mais parfois éclatait d'un rire qui pouvait faire pâlir un monstre. Elle était plus petite que sa voisine mais pas trop, et il se dégageait d'elle une droiture et une force comme si elle était une princesse. Celle tout à gauche avait les cheveux roux et frisottants, des yeux roux aussi et brûlants de gaieté. Elle était un peu maquillée, mettant en valeur sa féminité. Toutes les trois étaient très minces et très belles.

Au fond, à côté de la porte, une table avait été ajoutée à deux autres, par manque de place. Shaolan fit remarquer que c'était sa place, mais qu'il ne connaissait pas ses deux voisins. Celui contre le mur était mince et fin. Il avait des cheveux noirs, mettant en valeur ses yeux bleus. Il avait un beau visage fin, et une peau fine et pâle. Ses mains étaient fines mais pleines de cals montrant qu'il devait manier un instrument quelconque. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus était musclé mais pas baraqué. En le voyant, Watanuki ressentit une peur sourde, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, comme celle que ressent un gibier face à un chasseur. Son voisin semblait plus timide et réservé. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris, un visage fin, une taille fine... il semblait prêt à se casser à tout instant. Quand il se tourna vers son voisin, celui-ci, sourit, montrant qu'ils se connaissaient déjà. Shaolan se sentit soudain bien seul.

Devant eux se trouvaient Domeki et son voisin, le brun aux yeux rouges et au sourire carnassier. Il était robuste, et malgré ses manches on devinait sa musculature en dessous. Il avait, comme celui derrière lui, des cals aux doigts, laissant deviner que peut-être les deux faisaient la même chose. Il était grand et avait la peau tannée par le soleil. Lui aussi inspira au jeune démon de la peur, la même qui lui tordait le ventre quand il voyait Domeki ou le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

Devant eux se trouvaient Kohane et une jeune fille à l'air arrogant. Elle avait des cheveux bleus qui faisaient des anglaises, tenus en deux couettes hautes. Elle avait posé à côté de son sac un parapluie a froufrou noir, et s'était murée dans un silence mécontent, au grand dam de sa voisine, qui n'osait pas parler.

Devant eux à nouveau se trouvait Watanuki et sa charmante voisine.

Et devant eux, il n'y avait personne.

La sonnerie retentit soudain, et le peu d'élèves qui s'étaient déplacés ou qui discutaient se remirent correctement et se turent. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Les habitués de cette prof restèrent de marbre, mais les autres regardèrent la nouvelle arrivante comme s'ils voyaient un Martien. Grande, Mince, avec des proportions qui faisait complexer toutes les filles de la terre, cette prof était le comble de l'indécence, arrivant dans un kimono moulant noir, aux motifs de papillons, s'ouvrant sur sa généreuse poitrine. Toute la classe, sauf certains martyrisés, ouvrirent de grands yeux devant le phénomène et même certaines filles rougirent, tandis que les garçons bavaient. Contente de son petit effet, la jeune femme s'assit sur son bureau pour faire l'appel. D'une voix forte et assurée, elle commença à appeler les élèves, sans ordre distinct.

« Soel Mokona ? ». La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et a la boucle d'oreille rouge ouvrit de grands yeux rouges et s'exclama avec vivacité « Présente ! ».

« Larg Mokona ? ». Le frère de l'albinos ouvrit à son tour de grands yeux bleus et répondit à son tour « Présent ! ».

« Yukito Yukihiro ? ». Le jeune homme au fond, aux cheveux et yeux gris clairs fit un beau sourire et répondit « Présent. ».

« Toya Kinimoto ? ». Cette fois ci ce fut le jeune homme boudeur tout devant, aux cheveux et yeux bruns qui leva une main pas motivée et répondit « Ouais... ».

« Sakura Kinimoto ? » La rousse deux rangs derrière leva une main énergique et répondit en souriant « Oui ! ».

« Shaolan Li ? ». Le brun aux yeux noisette au fond de la salle leva la main et répondit poliment « Présent. ».

« Kelo Bero ? ». Le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés et a l'accent du sud répondit gaiement « Ici ! ».

« Ame Mizu ? ». La jeune fille grincheuse au parapluie émit un vague grognement.

« Warashi Zachiki ? ». La jeune brune à côté de Sakura répondit en rougissant « Ah, Oui ! ».

« Kohane Tsuyuri ? ». la jeune sorcière répondit avec timidité « Présente... ».

« Kyle Rondart ? ». « Présent. » répondit aimablement le jeune homme à côté de Toya.

« Kimihiro Watanuki ? ». Le jeune homme fusilla sa patronne du regard et répondit « Là.».

« Shizuka Domeki ? ». Le brun répondit du même ton neutre que d'habitude « Ouais. ».

« Maru Modoki ? ». La jeune fille aux cheveux roses et a la barrette blanche s'exclama joyeusement « Oui ! ».

« Moro Modoki ? ». Sa sœur aux cheveux bleus suivit son exemple en s'écriant « Oui ! ».

« Tomoyo Daidoji ? ». La jeune fille assise devant aux longs cheveux ondulés répondit avec calme « Présente. ».

« Fuuma Monou ?». Le jeune qui avait peu avant son mp3 répondit « Oui. ».

« Kamui Shiro ? ». Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs du fond de salle répondit de manière affable « Chuis là. ».

« Subaru Sumeragi ? ». Le voisin de Shaolan et Kamui répondit en rougissant « Présent. »

« Seishiro Sakurazuka ? ». Le voisin de Fuuma leva les yeux vers la prof et répondit avec arrogance « Ouais, ici. ».

« Sôma Veda ? ». la jeune fille au teint mat de devant répondit clairement « Ici. »

« Himawari Kunogi ? » L'amie de Watanuki répondit avec son si beau sourire « Présente ! »

« Tchii Mototsuwa ? » la jeune blonde au fond de la salle leva ses yeux chocolat vers la femme et sourit « Oui. ».

« Fye. D Flowright ? » Le blond aux yeux bleus à côté de la fenêtre du fond fit un immense sourire et répondit avec politesse « Présent. »

« Kurogane Suwa ? » L'ami de Domeki, celui aux yeux rouges répondit en grognant « Ouais... ».

« Et enfin Karen Kasumi ? » La rousse maquillée de devant sourit et répondit « C'est moi. ».

La professeur dévisagea en silence la classe, en souriant légèrement. Puis elle annonça avec légèreté :

« Bien, bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis Yûko Ichihara, votre professeur principale. Certains me connaissent déjà -grincements de dents dans la salle-, d'autres non. Pour l'information de chacun, je suis professeur d'économie, ainsi que la directrice du campus. »

« Comment ? » S'écrièrent Watanuki, Shaolan et Himawari, les seuls qui connaissaient la prof.

Yûko les fit taire d'un regard courroucé. Elle se racla la gorge « Oui, Clow, l'ancien directeur, est décédé voilà déjà deux semaines. Il se faisait vieux, et c'est une lourde perte, mais nous n'allons pas nous arrêter de vivre pour autant. Bref... ».

Tandis qu'elle expliquait aux élèves le règlement, qu'elle distribuait l'emploi du temps et notait le nom des professeurs au tableau, Shaolan réfléchissait. Si le campus changeait de directeur, il allait y avoir du grabuge parmi les êtres surnaturels, car l'ancien directeur entretenait un lien fort avec la magie et avait protégé le campus.

Mais le jeune démon de feu ne savait pas si la nouvelle directrice était une sorcière, un démon, un exorciste ou un humain. D'après lui, c'était plus une sorcière, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Les informations du campus Clamp étaient toujours très bien gardées. Il jeta un œil à ses voisins, qui avaient l'air de s'intéresser de près à leurs cours et professeurs. Shaolan soupira doucement. Aucune chance que ces deux là soient concernés par la magie. C'étaient sûrement des humains normaux.

Shaolan avait beau être un démon majeur, il craignait les exorcistes, comme tout démon. Bien des leurs avaient péri en sous-estimant leur adversaire.

Pendant ce temps, son cousin et Kohane se faisaient une réflexion : Tout leurs professeurs étaient sorciers. Mme. Hinoto la prof d'histoire, Mlle. Kanoe la prof d'allemand, M. Zagatt le prof d'EPS, Mme. Yûko la prof d'économie, M. Fei-wan le prof de SVT et physique-chimie, M. Mugetsu le prof de français, M. Ashura le prof de math, Mlle. Blackspider (on ne connaît pas son prénom) la prof d'anglais... Watanuki se demandait bien pourquoi il avait tant de professeurs adeptes de la sorcellerie, et Kohane fut bien contente de se savoir en sécurité.

Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, les élèves se précipitèrent dehors. Ils n'avaient plus cours de la journée, puisque c'était la rentrée. Mais chaque élève ou presque était interne car venant de loin pour bénéficier des options d'économie et de l'air vivifiant de la ville de Clamp. Du coup ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre les chambres qu'on leur avait attribué au hasard.

Toute la classe était dans un seul bâtiment, le bâtiment 5. C'était un programme mis en place par l'ancien directeur, qui avait pour but d'unifier les élèves de chaque classes. La 2°5 ne faisait pas exception à la règle, et toutes les chambres étaient en face les unes des autres, communiquant grâce à un couloir. Au fond de ce couloir se trouvait un panneau dans lequel le règlement du bâtiment était inscrit :

_« Règle n°1 : les élèves doivent dormir et garder leurs affaires dans la chambre qui leur est attribué. Nous ne sommes responsable d'aucun vol ou perte d'objet._

_Règle n°2 : les élèves sont libre de partir le Week-end, le mercredi après-midi et le vendredi soir là où ils veulent._

_Règle n°3 : tout les 13 du mois une femme de ménage s'occupe de l'entretien. Ce jour les élèves doivent trouver un logement provisoire où passer la nuit et stocker leurs affaires. Pour tout renseignement demander à l'accueil. Le linge sale part à la laverie tout les mercredi, merci de le mettre dans la corbeille présente dans les douches communes à cet effet._

_Règle n°4 : Le repas est préparé avec seulement les ingrédients trouvés dans le frigidaire par les élèves de la classe à tour de rôle._

_Règle n°5 : Une salle de bain personnelle est disponible, mais les clés ne sont données que sous demande au directeur._

_Règle n°6 : Les filles ne doivent pas aller dans les douches communes des garçons. Les garçons ne doivent pas aller dans les douches communes des filles._

_Règle n°7 : Le matériel (Bureau, armoire, lit, draps, couvertures, rideaux, table, chaises) sont fournis par la direction. Toute détérioration fera l'objet d'une sanction et d'un remboursement avec intérêts._

_Règle n°8 : Toute absence la nuit, a l'heure du repas du soir ou à l'heure du repas le matin sera sanctionnée si non-justifiée._

_Règle n°9 : Un réfectoire est disponible pour chaque élève du lycée pour le repas de midi._

_Règle n°10 : Pour les changements de chambres, les changements de bâtiments, les horaires d'ouverture et de fermeture, l'ameublement des pièces etc... Merci de vous adresser directement au directeur de l'établissement. »_

Quand Fye arriva dans sa chambre, la n°7, il fut frappé de la taille de celle-ci. Elle était spacieuse, avec des murs couleur ciel, des meubles de bois sombre et une grande fenêtre encadrée de rideaux bleus foncés, comme les draps de son lit, donnant sur le jardin propre au bâtiment 5. Il posa ses sacs sur le lit deux places, et posa les clés de la salle de bain individuelle sur le bureau. Il s'approcha du piano sombre dans un coin de la pièce. Ce devait être son tuteur qui en avait fait la demande... Le blond sourit et laissa ses doigts effleurer les touches de l'instrument. Il sonnait clair et juste, c'était un magnifique instrument. Il espérait juste que ses voisins et voisines de chambre le laisserait jouer un peu avant de dormir.

Il se dirigea vers son sac duquel il sortit une bouteille d'eau gelée, qu'il but à grande goulées. Il était le démon majeur de la glace. Un vampire, qui plus est. Mais pour le moment, tant qu'il se nourrissait correctement et qu'il ne mordait personne, il ne devrait pas boire de sang humain. En revanche, se désaltérer régulièrement était primordial à l'entretien de sa magie, et chasser la nuit devenait de plus en plus vital. Il tentait d'attaquer de gros animaux, afin de les laisser en vie. Le démon ouvrit une petite commode sombre et entreprit de vider le contenu de son sac à l'intérieur. Tout d'abord les bouteilles d'eau, puis les vêtements hors-cours et enfin son uniforme de rechange. En décoration il accrocha des cadres, un représentant ses parents et lui, un autre représentant un paysage enneigé et un dernier montrant une peinture d'une immense tour d'où sortait une longue chevelure blonde.

De son côté Kamui accrochait, dans la chambre 10, aux tons bleus également, des photos de lui et de sa mère, une vue de la tour de tokyo la nuit, et son épée favorite à un porte-armes. Il avait déjà suspendu un poster d'un dragon gris entouré de fils rouges au dessus de son lit. L'exorciste vampire épéiste non plus n'avait jamais mordu personne, bien qu'un jour il ait sans faire exprès attaqué Subaru, son meilleur ami. Heureusement celui-ci ne l'avait pas mal pris, sachant combien il était difficile à un vampire de résister à ses pulsions.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus se leva de son lit, sur lequel il s'était allongé, pour aller regarder le paysage nocturne. Quand tout le monde dormirait il devrait partir en chasse d'un animal sauvage. Il fit quelques mouvements avec son épée afin de ne pas rouiller vraiment puis sortit de la chambre en direction de la douche individuelle d'où il avait les clés.

Pendant ce temps, Warashi et Ame se rendaient ensemble à la douche commune des filles. Étonnamment, les deux filles s'étaient découvert un même penchant pour la protection de la nature, pour toutes les choses que l'on trouve de belles dans les paysages et surtout pour les paysages nuageux et pluvieux. La jeune Ame, pourtant toujours grognon, souriait imperceptiblement à sa nouvelle camarade qui lui parlait d'un lac dans sa région d'origine près du quel elle aimait jouer. Elle, la démone majeure de la pluie se faisait attendrir par tant de douceur et de timidité. Bien sûr, Ame Mizu était son vrai nom, mais elle préférait son surnom de Petite fée de la pluie. Elle ne savait pas que si elle s'entendait aussi bien avec sa camarade c'était parce que celle-ci était l'exorciste de la pluie. Dans le milieu, celle-ci se faisait appeler « LA Zachiki-Warashi » grâce à l'aura de pureté que l'on trouvait dans l'eau qu'elle manipulait. La douche était, chez ces deux adeptes des pouvoirs de l'eau, un vrai moment de bonheur où elles retrouvaient leur élément.

La démone de la pluie avait une chambre remplie d'aquariums à l'eau claire, ainsi que des hortensias en photo et un en pot. Dans ses tiroirs se trouvaient ses tenues gothiques, qu'elle adorait porter, ainsi que différents parapluies. Elle avait la chambre 8.

L'exorciste de la pluie elle, avait des photos de lucioles, du lac dont elle parlait ainsi qu'un vase de jonquilles dans sa chambre, la numéro 5. Dans ses tiroirs se trouvaient principalement des kimonos à motifs de fleurs et un parapluie japonais.

Bien vite elles se firent rejoindre par Karen et Sôma. Les deux jeunes femmes apprenaient elles aussi à se connaître et ne savaient pas, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, qu'elles étaient toutes deux exorcistes. L'exorciste du feu était un peu trop frivole au goût de celle de l'ombre mais sur bien des points elle était sérieuse et elle était de bonne compagnie. En bonnes secondes accomplies, les quatre jeunes fille se mirent à piailler avec timidité pour Warashi, mauvaise humeur pour Ame, joie pour Karen et sérieux pour Sôma sur les garçons de la classe. Tandis qu'elles passaient en revue les prénoms et physiques de chacun, Tomoyo et Sakura arrivèrent, suivies de Tchii, Maru, Moro et Soel. Arrivant en plein milieu d'un débat sur LE sujet qui réconcilie toutes les filles du monde ou presque, tout le groupe se mis à papoter avec plus ou moins de vivacité.

De l'autre côté, dans la douche des garçons, beaucoup de personnes se taisaient, écoutant les discussions indiscrètes des filles, sans savoir vraiment qui parlait.

« Oh, toi tu aime le genre musclé ? » « Pas toi? » « Ben non. J'aurais peur qu'il soit violent... Je préférerais quelqu'un du genre de Watanuki... » « Pour moi par exemple c'est vrai que ce serait plus Shaolan que Kurogane » « c'est vrai que Suwa n'est pas très accueillant... » « Dans ce cas tu préférerais qui, toi ? » « Ton frère est beau quand même ! » « Toya ? T'as un drôle de goût ! » « Je suis de son avis ! D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que vous soyez dans la même classe ? » « Il a redoublé et moi j'ai sauté une classe... » « En tout cas les filles, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi je crois que la plupart de ces mecs sont gays ! » « HEIN ? »...

Les jeunes hommes d'à côté arrêtèrent d'écouter. Ils ne voulaient pas en entendre plus, surtout certains qui s'étaient sentis visés par la dernière phrase. Seishiro ria discrètement « Elles sont pas discrètes, ces filles... ». Fuuma se tourna vers son voisin de table, un grand sourire aux lèvres « En tout cas elles ont trouvé un sujet qui les rapproche... Et on sait maintenant que tu fais peur aux filles Kurogane ! ». Tandis que le concerné rougissant gueulait un chapelet de vilains mots à leur adresse, le reste se mit à rire. Toya lui restait dans son coin heureux que personne ne fasse de réflexion sur le fait qu'il plaise à certaines filles.

Après que chacun sois lavé, tout les pensionnaires retournèrent dans leurs chambres afin de finir de ranger leurs affaires et pour préparer leur sac de cours pour le lendemain. Ceux qui avaient finis plus tôt décidèrent d'aller visiter la ville, chacun de leur côté, et de vaquer à leurs occupations, car on était mercredi et que l'après-midi était donc libre.

De leur côtés, Shaolan et Watanuki éternuaient un grand coup, presque en même temps. A côté d'eux, Himawari déclara en riant que quelqu'un devait sûrement parler d'eux. Les trois démons se mirent à rire en se demandant si ce n'était pas Yûko, et Watanuki taquina son cousin sur Sakura, qui lui avait tapé dans l'oeil, faisant rougir le brun.

« N'empêche... » fit pensivement la jeune démone majeure du chat noir, « J'ai le pressentiment que nous ne sommes pas les seuls démons de la classe... ».

« Pas les seuls non-humains, en tout cas, c'est sûr ! » déclara Watanuki.

« Ah bon ? » demanda son cousin, « Qui d'autre ? ».

« Je te rappelle que je suis ensorcelé et que je ne peux pas parler d'un éventuel sorcier... » Fit malicieusement le binoclard, laissant entendre du même coup qu'il y avait une sorcière ou un sorcier dans la classe.

« Oh, ça alors... » Fit Himawari, étonnée, « Une sorcière, tu pense ? Zut, j'aimerai bien savoir qui... Quand même ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre, ce sortilège... ».

« Non, c'est sûr... » répondit avec un petit sourire le démon majeur du renard, « Mais on s'habitue ! ».

« Une sorcière ou un sorcier, quand même, c'est pas courant...! » fit le démon majeur du feu, « Vous croyez qu'il y a aussi des exorcistes, dans ce cas ? Avec un sorcier dans la classe, ça ne serait même pas étonnant ! ».

« Ne parle pas de malheur... » répondit sombrement son cousin, « Ce serait tout à fait possible... ».

Le groupe arriva bientôt devant une drôle de maison à la palissade noire. Watanuki s'arrêta et souhaita un bon après-midi à ses amis. Ceux-ci lui dirent « A tout à l'heure ! » et repartirent, tandis que le jeune homme rentrait dans le jardin de la maison. Il vivait avec Shaolan dans un petit appartement pas très loin du lycée et de la boutique de Yûko. Le soir même ils fêteraient la rentrée avec Himawari qui avait accepté de dormir chez eux juste le temps d'une nuit. Watanuki commença donc son travail d'homme à tout faire en pensait gaiement au soir même. Il trouva sa professeur principale avachie sur le canapé et commença à lui crier après pour la réveiller et se défouler, la traitant de limace feignante. La limace en question se réveilla en grommelant et, chose tout à fait incroyable ne ronchonna pas plus d'une minute sur la cruauté de son employé ! Celui-ci, abasourdi se dépêcha de lui amener un verre de saké en s'inquiétant.

« ...D'où viens cette soudaine gentillesse, Watanunu ? » Demanda la sorcière, suspicieuse.

« C'est moi qui devrait te demander ça ! Tu ne m'as pas crié dessus comme d'habitude ! » répliqua le larbin, affolé, « Tu dois être malade ! »

La sorcière hésita un instant à lui demander s'il la trouvait cruelle d'habitude, ce qui aurait sûrement donné lieu à des disputes tout à fait divertissantes, mais se rabattit sur une réplique narquoise, tout aussi amusante.

« Ah, parce que tu es maso ? Fallait le dire, je me serais occupé de toi comme il convient~ ! » fit-elle avec un air parfaitement sadique.

Son employé glapit, laissant sortir sa queue et ses oreilles de renard, au pelage hérissé. Il se dépêcha de retourner à ses affaires en répliquant rapidement que finalement elle avait l'air d'aller bien et que NON ! Il n'était pas maso !

La sorcière éclata de rire et se mit à siroter son verre de Saké pensivement. Elle espérait que la classe allait nouer des liens étroits, plus difficiles à dénouer quand viendraient des temps plus durs, plein de révélations. Elle pensa avec amusement que si les démons et les exorcistes n'avaient pas comme obligation de garder le silence sur leur condition auprès des humains, la plus part s'en vanterait, ou s'en serviraient pour semer la pagaille. D'un côté comme de l'autre. Elle finit sa coupe appela Watanuki en criant.

« Watanunu ! Du saké ! Je me dessèche ! ». Ce à quoi répondit un hurlement de rage de la part de son employé.

De leur côté, Kurogane et Domeki se promenaient justement en direction de la boutique, sans le savoir. Ils se rendaient au temple familial de Domeki, qui se trouvait pas très loin du lieu de travail de Watanuki. En passant devant la boutique, Kurogane marqua un arrêt en regardant la bâtisse.

« Belle maison... Je me demande à qui elle appartient. » Fit-il pensivement à son ami. Ami qui regarda surpris dans la même direction que lui avant de dire que lui ne voyait qu'un terrain vague.

« ah bon ? » Demanda Kurogane surpris. « Ce doit être la maison d'un sorcier ! Elle dispose sûrement d'une protection... » « Ouais, sûrement. » fit Domeki, intrigué.

« ESPECE D'IVROGNE DE MALHEUR ! POURQUOI J'IRAIS T'ACHETER DU SAKE AVEC MES SOUS ? » Beugla soudainement une voix masculine colérique. Kurogane écarquilla les yeux en voyant sortir de la maison leur camarade de classe, Kimihiro Watanuki. Celui-ci, dans ses pensées ne les remarqua pas avant de sortir de l'enceinte de la boutique. Il poussa un petit cri surpris et empêcha de justesse ses oreilles et sa queue de sortir. Domeki le regarda comme s'il voyait un fantôme. Le jeune homme à lunettes leva vers lui des yeux interrogateurs.

« Domeki et Suwa ? » fit-il, en les reconnaissant. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Ils ne répondirent pas, trop occupés à se poser la question que l'exorciste archer finit par poser, à celui qui l'avait aidé le matin même.

« Watanuki-kun, tu es un sorcier ? » demanda-t-il abasourdi. « Je vois dans ton aura que tu as de la magie sur toi ! »

« Kôwa ? » Demanda l'autre, surpris. Il réfléchis cinq secondes. Ses camarades étaient en lien avec le surnaturel... Mais il ne pouvait rien leur dire sur lui tant qu'il ne savait pas si eux étaient sorciers, démons ou pire... exorciste ! Il se décida pour un demi-mensonge. « Ah, non, non pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas un sorcier. Je travaille pour un de leurs membres, contraint et forcé, mais je n'en suis pas un. »

Domeki le regarda surpris. Alors le jeune homme était humain ? (il n'a pas dit ça, hein XD) Pourquoi une sorcière ou un sorcier voudrait bien avoir un employé non-sorcier, alors qu'il risquait de tout divulguer ? Il lui posa la question, tandis que Suwa regardait le jeune homme, suspicieux.

« Oh, si je travaille pour cette personne c'est parce que je l'ai vue faire de la magie, un jour. Elle est très joueuse et m'a proposé un pari. Si elle gagnait, je me mettait à son service et elle me jetait un sort m'empêchant de divulguer tout ce que je sais sur les êtres surnaturels en général. Si elle perdait j'avais le droit de faire ce que je voulais. La trace de magie que tu vois c'est le sort en question. »

« Donc tu ne peux pas dire qui est la personne pour qui tu travaille, ni rien sur les démons que tu connais, ni sur les exorcistes. » conclut Kurogane.

« Oui. Ni par oral, ni par écrit, ni par mime. Il est bien possible d'insinuer de temps en temps, mais souvent ça se retourne contre moi en une blessure. » répondit le démon en relevant sa manche. Il dévoila son bras, qui était en effet couvert de cicatrices dont une qui saignait encore. Elle devait dater du matin même.

« Comment se fait-il que tu en ai autant ? » Demanda l'exorciste épéiste aux yeux rouges, surpris.

« Je joue les informateurs, les espions, je sais pas comment tu appelle ça, pour celle pour qui je travaille. Je lui dis par exemple que je ne peux pas parler d'un éventuel sorcier dans la classe. » fit-il en souriant. Sous les yeux des deux autres son avant bras fut soudain éraflé et un mince filet de sang commença à couler de la coupure. Il mit la main dans sa poche et en ressorti un pansement qu'il appliqua soigneusement sur la blessure. Une fois sa tache accomplie, il releva la tête et sourit aux deux autres, qui le regardaient avec des yeux inquiets. Le jeune homme leur fit un petit sourire rassurant, tout en se disant interieurement qu'il en faisait trop. Qui diable lui avait demandé de leur dévoilé d'un coup son maléfice etc ? Cela pouvait lui nuire gravement plus tard... Surtout qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur l'identité de ses camarades.

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, ça ne fait pas grand-chose. Et puis, vous semblez lié au monde surnaturel, cette information vous sera utile. » fit le démon renard avec un sourire joyeux. « Ah, d'ailleurs je ne vous ai pas demandé ce que veniez faire par là ! Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous aider... je connais bien la ville ! »

« C'est gentil, mais la sorcière qui t'as envoyé en course va t'attendre... Et tu nous as déjà dis qu'il y avait une sorcière dans la classe... c'est trop. » Répondit Shizuka, aimablement.

« Oh non. Elle est assez puissante pour voir où je suis, avec qui je suis et ce que je ferais à l'avenir. Ça ne lui pose aucun problème. Et je suis sûr que quand je reviendrai , elle va me dire un truc du genre ''cette rencontre était inéluctable, elle devait avoir lieu'' ! Et pour l'information, c'est tout naturel ! » Fit le jeune homme en secouant la main avec agacement. Il tirait une telle tête que les deux autres en eurent un micro-sourire. « Et puis au pire, elle n'en mourra pas, d'avoir son saké plus tard, cette saleté ! Après c'est moi qui doit aller chercher les médicaments contre la gueule de bois... Bien fait pour elle ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un air machiavélique, hérité de la sorcière.

Les deux autres ne trouvèrent rien à redire de tant d'enthousiasme et acceptèrent de se laisser guider. Alors qu'ils marchaient, le jeune démon leur demanda où ils allaient.

« Un temple de ma famille. Le temple d'Haruka Domeki. » Répondit l'archer, tranquillement.

« Huh ! » Tiqua le jeune brun. « Tu veux dire que tu es exorciste ? »

« Oui. Et Kurogane aussi. » répondit tranquillement l'autre brun.

« Kurogane ? Ah Suwa-kun aussi ? » Fit le jeune démon très surpris et surtout très effrayé.

« Appelle moi Kurogane, comme tout le monde, je préfère. » grogna le jeune homme à l'épée. Watanuki regarda l'arme qu'il avait attaché dans son dos, qui était un sabre japonais. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers l'arc de Domeki. Il frissonna. A tout les coups, leurs magies étaient en rapport avec ces armes... Des exorcistes avec une magie de type chasseur. Voilà pourquoi il avait une si mauvaise impression en les voyant ! Remarquant qu'il avait pâlit, Domeki se tourna vers lui avec un air interrogateur.

« ça va ? Tu es tout pâle ! » demanda-t-il.

« Ah. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je me disais juste que c'était étrange de voir plusieurs êtres surnaturels dans la même classe... Même la **** et il y a ******* et ******* qui sont des *******, avec moi, et il y a ****** qui est ****** ! » fit-il pensivement, prenant conscience que c'était vraiment étrange. Les deux autres l'écoutaient déballer un tas de choses, en notant que les prénoms et les désignations quelconques étaient comme censurées et qu'ils n'entendaient rien. Quand Watanuki eut finit de parler, il se rendit compte que s'il n'avait pas été ensorcelé, il aurait dit à deux exorcistes que lui, Himawari et Shaolan étaient des démons. Il n'était pas fier de mentir en disant qu'il était humain, mais c'étaient des chasseurs et lui était une proie. Himawari également. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les dénoncer. Ce fut la première fois de sa vie qu'il remercia Yûko de lui avoir lancé ce sort.

« ...Tu as l'air d'être vraiment bien renseigné sur le surnaturel. » Fit remarquer Kurogane en levant un sourcil. « C'est normal. J'ai perdu ce pari débile il y 3 ans. Depuis je côtoie les non-humains très souvent... » répondit calmement le brun. « D'ailleurs, je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes de type chasseur ? »

« Chasseur ? Si tu veux dire MMI, (magie manuelle avec instrument,) alors oui. » répondit Domeki. « Je vois. Et juste pour mon information personnelle, vous êtes pour ou contre la guerre ? » fit le binoclard, qui avait vraiment peur de la réponse. Les deux exorcistes se turent, réfléchissant un peu. Finalement ils répondirent.

« Pour ma part, je ne déteste pas les démons. Et je suis contre une guerre dont on ne sait rien du tout. Mais en revanche, si je croise un démon malveillant ou qui m'attaque, je me dois de le tuer. » Répondit Domeki, avec les yeux baissés. « Pour ma part, je suis pour la guerre. Les démons sont toujours pareils. Quoi qu'on fasse ou qu'on dise, ils nous attaquent. On doit les tuer ! ». Répliqua Kurogane avec hargne.

Watanuki regarda le brun aux yeux rouges d'un air peiné.

« C'est avec ce genre de raisonnement que les gens continuent la guerre... Mais il y a des démons non-agressifs... j'en connais plusieurs, et pourtant je suis toujours en vie. » Fit le jeune démon renard avec douleur. Si il aurait pu il leur aurait dit qui il était vraiment. Mais Kurogane l'aurait tué...

« Je demande à en voir un seul qui ne m'attaque pas. Toi tu es sous la protection d'une sorcière. Pas nous. » Répliqua le kendoka.

Watanuki baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Les démons étaient parfois vraiment débiles et hargneux. Mais ceux qui avaient, comme lui, forme humaine, souvent les démons majeurs, étaient plus prudent et beaucoup moins prompt à se battre... Kurogane ne savait pas qu'il en avait déjà vu, des démons non agressifs. Il en avait un sous les yeux. Pendant que chacun semblait réfléchir de son côté, en silence, ils continuaient à marcher en direction du temple. Soudain, Watanuki s'arrêta net, juste devant les pilonnes marquant l'entrée du temple.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Comme l'air était pur ! Un vrai délice pour son odorat sur-développé ! Il failli entrer directement pour mieux profiter de l'aura bénéfique du temple quand il s'arrêta à nouveau. Ses deux camarades étaient rentrés et soudain il vit leur aura pendant une seconde. Elle était étincelante et claire et prenait une forme d'archer tenant son arc pour Domeki et d'un kendoka en garde pour Suwa. Avant qu'ils ne se retournent vers lui il tendit la main pour la passer dans l'enceinte du temple et regarda son autre main. Son aura était violacée et il remarqua que derrière lui se balançaient neufs queues sinistres. Il retira la main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Il regarda ses deux compagnons. Leur aura ne disparaissait pas réellement, sûrement car ils étaient puissants. Alors lui, qui était un démon majeur, son aura se verrait forcément ! Il avait deux solutions : entrer et dévoiler son identité ou fuir en trouvant une bonne excuse... La deuxième solution lui semblait la meilleure... mais il lui fallait une excuse qui tienne la route !

« Et bien ? » Grogna Kurogane. « tu attends le déluge ? »

Watanuki déglutit et répondit, en espérant de tout cœur que sa voix ne tremblait pas « Ah, non, mais je vous ai accompagné jusque là, maintenant je vais y aller, elle va vraiment se mettre en rogne sinon... ». Il était avec deux exorcistes de type chasseur. L'un d'eux était archer et pouvait viser de loin. L'autre attaquait tout les démons qu'il voyait. Et s'il entrait il serait démasqué. Il avait l'impression que son cœur battait tellement fort que tout le monde devait l'entendre !

« Oh, c'est bon, tu peux bien venir visiter le jardin de derrière, il est très beau ! » Fit Suwa, inconscient du problème de Kimihiro. « Viens, tu ne risque rien ! Seuls les démons sont affectés par la pureté de l'endroit. Souvent ça les repousse. »

Watanuki soupira. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, et il était un démon majeur ! Que diable pouvait lui faire la pureté d'un temple ? Seuls les démons souillés et mineurs, les plus incapables et agressifs craignaient cela. Pas lui ! Mais ce n'était pas ça le problème, mais la visibilité de son aura aux autres dès qu'il serait entré dans l'enceinte. Aussi puissant était-il, il n'avait aucune chance contre l'exorciste archer et l'exorciste épéiste. Il recula d'un pas minuscule.

Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Le jeune brun à lunettes agissait étrangement. Il cachait un truc. Il s'approcha de son camarade avec la ferme intention de lui faire visiter tout le jardin. Celui-ci commença à paniquer intérieurement.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est pas comme si on allait te tuer ! » fit l'exorciste épéiste.

_Mais si ! C'est exactement ce qu'il va se passer si je rentre ! _Pensa Watanuki, désespéré. _Mon dieu, un petit miracle, s'il vous plaît !_

Kurogane alla vers lui, déterminé et lui agrippa le bras. Watanuki comprit qu'il allait le tirer à l'intérieur !

Il arrêta de respirer.

Adressa une petite prière au ciel pour que son âme aille au paradis.

Pensa à son pauvre cousin qui ne le reverrais plus.

Pensa à la jolie Himawari qui l'attendrait dans l'appartement sans savoir qu'il ne rentrerait pas.

Ferma les yeux.

Son portable sonna.

A la vitesse de l'éclair il rouvrit les yeux, recommença à respirer, mis la main dans sa poche et décrocha.

« Moshi Moshi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de gratitude envers la personne bénite qui lui avait accordé le salut divin.

« c'est quoi cette voix de niais ? Me dis pas que tu traîne avec une fille alors que j'attends mon saké ! » Fit la voix vicieuse de Yûko faisant soudain grimacer le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas dieu qui lui avait envoyé de l'aide mais le diable !

« J'arrive ! Dans pas longtemps je serais rentré avec le saké... je suis juste à côté du temple Domeki, tu sais, à côté du magasin d'alcool ! » fit-il, avec une tête de déterré.

« Bien. Pour la peine tu payeras toi même ! » « HEIN ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ? » Beugla Watanuki. La sorcière ne répondit pas et raccrocha avec un « J'attends mon saké avec impatience. » sadique. Le jeune démon raccrocha avec un soupir. Il expliqua rapidement aux exorcistes que sa patronne l'attendait avec impatience et était en colère, qu'il devait y aller maintenant.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, et il leur souhaita une bonne soirée. En rentrant il acheta le saké. Et il se prit à penser qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'être encore vivant...

**A suivre.**

**Voilà donc la fin de ce chapitre... On vois des ennuis qui se profilent à l'horizon, dis donc XD**

**Fye : … C'est toi l'auteur, tu devrais le savoir !**

**Moko-pyuh : Ah mais vous êtes si imprévisible que même moi je ne sais jamais comment la fic va se terminer vraiment ! T_T**

**Fye : Ben en attendant... Pourquoi on ne parle presque que de Watanuki ? O.O**

**Watanuki : Parce que je suis le meilleur, a ton avis !**

**Moko-pyuh : Ne vous battez pas. La raison c'est que chaque chapitre va avoir un personnage un peu plus important. D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre ce sera...**

**Fye : …**

**Watanuki : …**

**Tout le monde : …**

**Moko-pyuh :... Ben vous le découvrirez en lisant le prochain chapitre ! *s'enfuit en courant***

**Fye : Rattrapez la !**

**Watanuki : et laissez des reviews pour lui dire de me garder en personnage important ! ^^**

**A pluuuuuuuus ! ^^'**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ohayo mina-san ! Je suis de retour !**

**Je sais, ça fait longtemps, mais bon... remerciez moi plutôt d'avoir finit ce chapitre, parce que demain j'ai mon bac de français...**

**Faites une petite prière pour moi, svp TT_TT**

**disclaimer:**** fye est en train de me cuisiner un gâteau au chocolat, kurogane court après mon frère qui lui a dit qu'il était bizarre, et Kamui est ligoté dans mon lit ! comment ça pas crédible ? bah oui, ils sont toujours aux clamps...**

**Bref, je remercie raito hana et ajsky qui ont respectivement laissé des reviews dans les deux catégories où j'ai posté cette fic !**

**j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur et vous plaira ;)**

**bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>chapitre deux : ou quand il est temps d'avoir des doutes.<p>

Le soir même. Une fois que tout le monde eut rangé ses affaires, pris connaissance des emplois du temps, du plan du campus et eut pris sa douche, les internes se rejoignirent à la salle à manger/cuisine. Il fallait décider des tours de cuisine. Il fallait aussi faire connaissance et définir leurs propres règles de vie.

Quand tous entrèrent dans la pièce, une bonne odeur leur chatouilla les narines. Sakura et Fye discutaient aimablement en cuisinant. Toya surveillait le tout du coin de l'oeil et mettait le couvert. En voyant cela, les internes sourirent. Quoi de mieux qu'une discussion autour d'un bon repas ?

Chacun s'installa, et les deux cuisiniers apportèrent les différents plats fumants. Ils s'assirent également et désignèrent chaque plat en expliquant ce que c'était.

« Eh bien, nous avons déjà deux personnes qui savent faire la cuisine ! » fit Seishiro en riant. « Quelqu'un d'autre sait cuisiner ? »

Toya, Yukito, Subaru et Tomoyo levèrent la main. Tout le monde se mit donc d'accord pour faire des groupes de deux entre ces six personnes qui tourneraient chaque soir. Après que ce détail soit réglé, on demanda qui avait la clé de la douche individuelle, pour ne pas se gêner. Fye et Kamui étaient les seuls, même s'ils ne savaient pas que c'était pour la même raison : ils étaient des vampires.

Les discussions allaient bon train. Kamui, Kurogane et Fuuma se mirent à faire connaissance en parlant Kendo, le sport en club qu'ils pratiquaient tout trois, sans savoir que tous avaient étaient de type chasseurs, plus particulièrement épéiste. Domeki et Yukito faisaient tout deux partie du club de kyudo, car ils étaient également des chasseurs mais de type archer.

Bien vite, des liens se tissèrent entre les camarades de classe. Kurogane et Domeki se demandaient intérieurement si la sorcière que Watanuki avait mentionné était parmi eux ou non.

Personne ne faisait mention du surnaturel. Car aucun d'entre eux ne savait que tous autant qu'ils étaient étaient soit des démons soit des exorcistes. Le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur, car Fye s'était révèle être un joyeux luron, qui avait pris pour cible Kurogane, à qui il donnait toute sorte de surnoms débiles. Tout le monde, même les plus renfrognés riaient en regardant le brun courir après le blond avec son katana (qui ne le quittait jamais) au dessus de la tête. Le vampire bondissait autour de la table, tout sourire, en chantonnant d'un air léger « Kuro-chan, ramoneur, Noiraud, Kuro-pyuh, Kuro-wan, Kukunene... ».

Vers 22 heures, tout les pensionnaires du bâtiment 5 rejoignirent leurs chambres pour dormir. Bien que la plus part d'entre eux attendaient juste un peu avant de partir par la porte fenêtre afin de vivre leur vie nocturne.

A 22h 30, Fye le premier quitta silencieusement sa chambre pour aller chasser dans un pré qu'il avait repéré durant une ballade l'après-midi même. Peu après, ne se doutant de rien, Kamui partait dans le sens inverse, pour chasser dans un bois environnant.

Vers 23h tout les chasseurs quittaient eux aussi leurs quartiers, ne remarquant pas la présence des autres. Puis ce fut au tour des adeptes de la magie de la lune, et peu ensuite des magies animalières. Tout les pensionnaires étaient puissants. Tous étaient des démons majeurs ou des exorcistes de niveau supérieur, et savaient cacher leurs pouvoirs. Ainsi, ils étaient loin de se douter que le dortoir était pratiquement vide désormais.

De leur côté, Shaolan, Himawari et Watanuki marchaient tranquillement dans les rues sombres. Eux aussi avaient besoin de sortir le soir pour se relaxer. Ils sortaient toujours sous leur forme démoniaque, tout en cachant leur aura.

Shaolan, de sa vraie forme de démon de feu était parcouru de petites flammes rouges. Un de ses yeux avait changé de couleur, devenant bleu clair, et il l'avait caché par un bandeau. Son visage était plus froid, mais il restait lui-même. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussés, devenant plus clair, presque gris. Sa queue, attribut démoniaque que tout démon avait, ressemblait un peu à celle d'un renard mais enflammée. Ses oreilles étaient légèrement plus pointues et ses canines s'étaient allongées.

Himawari elle aussi s'était transformée. Désormais elle était couverte de fourrure noire. Ses yeux étaient devenus verts et la pupille s'était allongée. Ses doigts fins se finissaient désormais par des griffes recourbées, et elle avait retiré ses chaussures pour marcher plus aisément sur ses deux pattes arrières, qui s'étaient allongées. Sa queue ce chat noire se balançait gracieusement derrière elle. Ses cheveux frisés étaient attachés en queue de cheval, et laissaient voir ses oreilles de chat, qui pointaient sur son crâne. Ses canines étaient également devenues plus pointues. Son visage d'habitude si doux était empreint de malice.

Watanuki également s'était laissé allé. Ses cheveux étaient devenus gris et avaient poussés légèrement, laissant voir deux oreilles blanches et rouges de renard. Derrière lui se balançaient nerveusement ses neuf queues blanches et rouges. Sa peau était elle aussi recouverte de pelage blanc, et des moustaches rouges lui entouraient le nez. Son visage était légèrement plus fin, ses yeux d'habitude grands et bleus étaient désormais plus fins et tiraient vers le gris, ses sourcils étaient devenus plus petits et rond. De drôles de motifs rouges étaient dessinés par son pelage et encadraient son visage. Ses mains restaient humaines mais se finissaient de longues griffes rouges. Lui aussi avait de longues canines.

Chacun des démons portait désormais un kimono, un yukata ou autre costume traditionnel japonais. Ils savaient que personne ne les auraient reconnu dans cette forme. Même leur voix avait changée. C'était le camouflage parfait. Ils se dirigeaient vers le temple de Domeki, car Watanuki avait la furieuse envie de visiter cet endroit si pur.

« Kimihiro, il est si pur que ça, cet endroit ? » demanda le démon majeur du feu à son cousin.

« Un vrai délice, je te promets. Mais une fois dedans, il laisse voir notre aura. Du coup il faudra faire attention à ne croiser personne. » sourit le démon renard.

Son sourire était un peu mesquin, mais c'était sa nature de renard qui voulait ça. Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec les deux exorcistes. Ils pensaient vraiment que les démons étaient trop maléfiques pour entrer dans ce temple. Il grogna. Les préjugés étaient terribles. Les démons majeurs avaient suffisamment de puissance et de lucidité pour ne pas être affectés par la pureté. Justement, ils étaient des créatures magiques comme toutes les autres, et cette pureté était un vrai délice. Les démons n'étaient pas réellement maléfiques. Seuls les démons mineurs ou les démons fous étaient réellement dangereux et attaquaient tout. Car ils étaient impulsifs, et souvent avaient peur de tout. Ce n'étaient que des enfants...

Ils arrivèrent enfin au temple. En entrant, leur aura explosa et apparu. Elle était énorme. Shaolan eut un sourire.

« Impressionnant, n'importe qui qui verrait ça serait effrayé... » sourit-il. Ses amis sourient en retour et Himawari fit remarquer que c'était grâce à leur entraînement s'ils étaient aussi doués. « Et puis, je suis toujours moins puissante que vous... je n'aime pas me battre, Miaou. » fit-elle en lâchant un miaulement amusé. « Nous n'aimons pas ça non plus, tu le sais. C'est juste de la défense. Personne ne se douterait que les démons subissent beaucoup de tort qui les forcent à se battre contre les exorcistes. » rétorqua Watanuki, peiné.

Ses deux amis ne répondirent pas, gardant un silence peiné également. Shaolan avait perdu ses parents à cause d'exorcistes. Watanuki aussi. Et Himawari n'avait plus que sa mère.

La jeune fille, n'aimant pas ce malaise ambiant, changea de sujet et proposa de profiter de la pureté du temple pour se reposer. En effet, les trois amis se rendirent vite compte que la pureté était telle qu'elle les régénérait. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, heureux d'être ensemble. « Cette pureté, c'est un peu comme de l'herbe à chat pour démons... » Fit remarquer pensivement la démone majeure du chat noir, faisant rire ses camarades, qui durent avouer qu'elle avait raison. L'air ici était fichtrement agréable.

Soudain, tout trois se tournèrent vers l'entrée du temple en ressentant la présence d'un de leurs congénères, moins puissant, néanmoins. Il était sur la route sûrement, et son aura indiquait qu'il allait attaquer. Les trois compères se précipitèrent dans les fourrés du bord de route pour voir ce qu'il se passait, sans se faire remarquer. Il y avait effectivement un petit démon. Un kistune mineur. Watanuki pesta. En tant que démon renard majeur ça allait être lui le responsable de tout ça.

Shaolan retint soudain un cri. Il désigna les personnes attaquées. C'était Kurogane et Domeki. Himawari allait bondir pour empêcher l'irréparable de se produire quand Watanuki lui barra le chemin. Il lui désigna du doigt le kitsune et la démone comprit. Ce n'était pas sa responsabilité, elle ne pourrait rien faire à part s'attirer des ennuis. Elle opina, montrant qu'elle le laissait faire.

De leur côté, Kurogane et Domeki avaient sortis leurs armes en voyant le démon. Si l'un affichait un sourire carnassier, l'autre fronçait les sourcils, peiné de devoir éliminer une vie aussi petite et frêle. Le kitsune ressemblait à un enfant, mais ses cheveux roux d'où pointaient des oreilles et sa queue montraient sa nature démoniaque. Tout ses poils étaient hérissés. Il se sentait en danger, et s'apprêtait à attaquer. Dans un grognement, il bondit.

Ce fut le moment que Watanuki choisit pour intervenir. Il fonça dans la boule de poil, l'arrêtant en plein vol, et lui faisant éviter la mort à coup sûr.

Les opposants s'arrêtèrent immédiatement en voyant un nouveau démon, plus grand que l'autre. Alors qu'ils allaient à nouveau attaquer, une vague de peur émise par le démon mineur les arrêta à nouveau. Celui-ci couinait, les oreilles en arrières, effrayé par... l'autre démon.

Curieux, ils regardèrent le spectacle, se disant qu'ils apprendraient peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant. Ils ne furent pas déçus.

« Bougre d'imbécile ! As-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu allais faire ? » hurla le démon majeur au plus petit, qui couina de plus belle. « Je... Ils m'ont fait peur ! Ce sont des exorcistes monsieur ! » fit le kitsune. « Ah oui ? Et tu croyais quoi ? Tu n'es pas de taille face à eux ! » répliqua l'autre, d'une voix aussi froide qu'une douche.

Le petit démon avait les larmes aux yeux. Watanuki retroussa les lèvres et grogna.

« Petit insolent ! Tu te rends compte qu'en les attaquants tu me porte préjudice ? Que va dire ta mère, en sachant que tu as attiré des problèmes au chef de votre clan ? HEIN ! » S'exclama le démon majeur, furieux. « Désolé chef ! Mais je... » tenta le petit renard. « Tais-toi. Tu fais honte à tout les démons renards ! J'espère bien que tu retiendras la leçon et que tu n'attaqueras plus d'humains, exorcistes ou non. C'est à cause de ce genre de comportements que la guerre perdure ! ». Le grand démon toisa encore un instant le plus petit, qui commençait à pleurer. Calmé, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il eut un sourire bienveillant et assura d'une voix douce que ce n'était pas si grave. Du moment qu'il ne le prenait plus jamais à faire ça. Il tendit un petit gâteau au miel à l'enfant et lui souffla d'y aller, d'une voix douce.

Une fois l'enfant disparu, il grommela qu'il allait encore falloir qu'il rende visite à quelques familles... « Tch... C'est pas de tout repos, ce job. » grogna-t-il, fatigué.

« Euh, monsieur... » l'appela une voix, qui lui fit tourner la tête. Il regarda les deux exorcistes, qui le regardaient, ahuris. C'était Domeki qui l'avait appelé. Il y eut un blanc. Puis Watanuki se mit à rire.

« Monsieur ? Ohlala, je fais vraiment aussi vieux ? » demanda-t-il entre deux rires. Les deux exorcistes le regardèrent, hésitants. Ils ne savaient plus trop quoi faire.

Finalement, Kurogane réagi le premier en s'exclamant avec hargne « Pourquoi tu nous as aidé ? ». Le démon haussa un sourcil, retrouvant tout son sérieux. « Aider ? » releva-t-il « Je ne vous ai pas aider. C'est ce renardeau qui était en tort, et je lui ai donné la correction qu'il méritait. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. ». Domeki le regarda intensément. « Vous... êtes un démon majeur ? Pourquoi n'attaquez vous pas ? ».

Un soupir se fit entendre, et Shaolan sortit des buissons, suivit d'Himawari. Heureusement que sous cette forme ils étaient inconnaissables. Les deux exorcistes se mirent en garde. Le démon majeur du feu eut un sourire.

« Et après on s'étonne que cet enfant ait eu peur... Bref, mon ami, faudrait songer à y aller. Demain on va être morts de fatigue. » fit-il à Watanuki. « Eh ! Répondez à la question ! » s'exclama l'exorciste épéiste aux yeux rouges. La démone lui fit un sourire félin. « Ce que vous pouvez être bêtes... Si on avait voulu vous tuer, il aurait suffit de vous attaquer par surprise. On est trois, on aurait eut l'avantage, Miaou. » miaula-t-elle. « Et puis, nous sommes contre ce conflit débile. C'est pourquoi vous ne vous attirerez pas de problèmes tant que vous ne toucherez pas aux démons sous notre responsabilité. » renchérit Watanuki.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, ils sautèrent dans un buisson. Il n'aurait pas fallu que les exorcistes les attaquent tout de même. Ils s'éloignèrent par bonds, en riant de la tête ahurie des deux jeunes hommes.

« Monsieur ! » miaula Himawari en riant. « ils ont vraiment cru qu'on était plus vieux qu'eux, miaou ? » Ses deux compères étouffèrent un petit rire. Soudain, Watanuki leur fit signe de tourner. Il avait vu une tanière de Kitsune pas loin. Avec un peu de chance, c'était celle du petit qu'il avait réprimandé. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit temple propice à la vie de Kitsune. Tout de suite à leur arrivée, les habitants de ce temple en ruine arrivèrent, ayant senti l'aura de plusieurs de leurs congénères. En apercevant Watanuki ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement. Un petit Kitsune sortit de derrière la maison et sursauta en voyant les nouveaux arrivants.

« C'est donc ici que tu vis, petit chenapan ? » Fit affectueusement le démon majeur. Le petit baissa la tête, gêné. « Il a fait quelque chose ? » Demanda le père, soucieux. Leur chef sourit et leur assura que ce n'était rien de bien grave. Il leur raconta la mésaventure, faisant blêmir les parents du petit. Présentant que les deux Kitsune allaient s'excuser, il les devança en ajoutant que le petit avait eu peur et que c'était naturel d'avoir réagi ainsi. « Nous sommes affreusement gênés de vous avoir posé problème ! J'espère que ces deux exorcistes ne vous ont pas attaqués, suite à ça ! » s'exclama la mère. Les trois démons majeurs la rassurèrent, et le père, pour les faire pardonner les invita à manger.

« Ma foi, je meure de faim, et mes amis aussi. Ce ne sera pas de refus, merci. » accepta Watanuki. Ils s'assirent tous sur le devant du temple, et le petit Kitsune apporta plusieurs boîtes à Oden. Tout les démons se mirent à manger le délicieux repas, en discutant. La famille de Kitsune s'étonna de voir pour la première fois les deux compagnons de leur chef. Quand ils se présentèrent, les deux parents réprimèrent un petit glapissement surpris. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on avait l'honneur de dîner avec trois des chefs démoniaques.

En effet, chaque démon majeur était chef de plusieurs branches de démons plus ou moins puissants. Watanuki gouvernait aux canidés et aux animaliers diurnes, Himawari aux félidés et aux animaliers nocturnes, Shaolan aux démons avec des magies de flammes. Mais bien sûr, tout démon appartenait souvent à plusieurs sous parties, ce qui rendait le partage difficile. C'est pourquoi il y avait peu de démons majeurs, et que chacun avait beaucoup de pouvoir, même sur les démons inconnus à sa branche. C'était une organisation complexe, qui ne marchait que grâce au respect que leurs pairs avaient pour les démons les plus puissants.

Et pour être sûrs de leurs représentants, plusieurs soirées dans l'année faisaient office de réunions pour tout les démons, où les démons majeurs laissaient éclater leur aura pour prouver leur supériorité. Après cela, souvent ils en profitaient pour célébrer des mariages, des naissances et aussi pour respecter leurs morts et pour rappeler à chacun les mesures à suivre en ces temps de guerre.

La dernière réunion datait de l'année dernière, et malheureusement elle n'avait pas pu regrouper tout les démons en un même endroit. Ce qui faisait que les dirigeants démoniaques actuels ne se connaissaient pas.

« D'ailleurs, chef, quand sera la prochaine réunion ? » demanda Kitsune père. Watanuki réfléchit cinq secondes et regarda ses amis. « Si mes souvenirs sont bons, la prochaine est dans un mois... Le vendredi 13 du mois prochain, exactement. Elle se déroulera dans la clairière aux pierres lunaires. » fit le démon majeur. « Ce sera une grande cérémonie. Ce jour là ce sera aussi la pleine lune. Ce sera le jour et le lieu parfait pour une réunion ! » s'extasia Kistune mère.

De leur côté, Domeki et Kurogane étaient rentrés. Ils ne savaient pas encore quoi penser de cette rencontre...

Fye, lui avait fini son repas nocturne. Il avait attaqué trois vaches différentes, pour ne pas trop les affaiblir en leur prélevant du sang. Il avait décidé de couper à travers bois pour rentrer. Bien sûr il était sous sa forme démon-vampire.

Ses cheveux s'étaient beaucoup allongés, et étaient attachés en une queue de cheval fine. Ses un de ses yeux avait tourné au doré et il cachait l'autre avec un bandeau noir et ses pupilles s'étaient allongées. Ses canines elles aussi avaient subies une poussée de croissance considérable. Étant un vampire, elles étaient plus longues que celles d'un démon normal. Ses doigts étaient ornées de longues griffes, plus longues d'un côté que de l'autre. Derrière lui sa queue de démon se balançait, ornée de cristaux de glace étranges. Ses oreilles pointues étaient elles aussi ornées de cristaux. Et une couronne de cristaux ornait sa chevelure. Toute sa peau semblait couverte de givre... et peut-être que c'était le cas. Un étrange tatouage remontait le long de son cou, pour l'orner comme un collier. Une goutte de sang ornait ses lèvres, reste fugitif de son repas.

Soudain, il sentit tout près de là trois grandes auras, accompagnées de trois plus petites. Des auras démoniaques, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il bifurqua pour arriver devant un vieux temple qui tombait en ruine. Sur la terrasse de bois de la devanture se trouvaient six démons qui mangeaient en discutant avec animation. En voyant Fye arriver, ils écarquillèrent les yeux. Il avait une puissance phénoménale, égale à celle des trois démons majeurs. Ceux-ci le regardèrent, étonnés.

« Serais-tu un démon-vampire ? » Demanda Shaolan, intrigué. Fye sourit, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, dévoilant ses canines pleines de sang. « Effectivement. Le démon-vampire majeur de la glace d'ailleurs. » sourit-il. Kitsune mère, père et fils glapirent de concert. Quatre démons majeurs en une nuit, cela faisait beaucoup. Ils lui proposèrent un Oden, mais le vampire blond refusa poliment. « Je viens de manger, mais je veux bien discuter un peu. Alors, je me suis présenté, et vous ? ». Les Kitsune se présentèrent puis les trois amis. « Je suis le démon majeur renard. » « Moi la démone majeur du chat noir. » « Et moi le démon majeur du feu. ». Shaolan dévisagea Fye pendant un moment, vite imité par ses confrères. « J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu... Peut-être sous ta forme humaine... ? » Le vampire fit un petit sourire interloqué. « Vous croyez ? Pourtant, vous ne me dites ri... ma forme humaine, vous dites ? Quel âge avez vous ? ». Les trois démons se regardèrent. « Le même âge que toi environ, je dirais. L'âge d'aller au lycée. Ais-je juste ? » s'avança Himawari.

Fye la regarda de plus près, cherchant un petit signe distinctif. Elle également l'inspecta. Ce fut l'odeur et les cheveux qui fit tout. Les démons vampires et animaliers ont de très bons odorats. Ils étaient sûr d'avoir déjà senti cette odeur... Et soudain, Himawari comprit. « Des cheveux blonds... C'est assez peu commun... Fye ? » Le démon avait fait les mêmes constatations en voyant les boucles noires de la jeune fille. « Himawari-chan ? Bah ça alors ! » Le blond fit un grand sourire surpris.

Watanuki regarda son cousin, interloqué. Shaolan dit a voix haute ce que tout deux pensaient. « Et Yûko a laissé passé ça ? Non, elle est pas de ce genre... Elle aurait fait exprès ? » « C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup pour une seule classe... » fit Himawari. Fye les regarda sans comprendre, et décida de demander ce qu'il se passait.

« En fait, tu ne nous a peut-être pas reconnu, mais moi c'est Shaolan, et mon cousin Watanuki. Avec toi et Himawari, ça fait quatre démons majeurs dans la 2°5. De plus, nous avons découvert, en sauvant ce petit Kitsune, que Kurogane et Domeki sont des exorcistes. Et tout porte à croire qu'ils sont de niveau supérieur. De plus, grâce à mon cousin nous savons qu'il y a une sorcière dans la classe, et Yûko a aussi un lien très profond avec le surnaturel. Malheureusement, seul Watanuki sait lequel. » expliqua le brun. Le vampire les regarda étonné, et haussa un sourcil. C'était trop pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. Les trois démons majeurs en face de lui semblaient penser la même chose, et Watanuki en particulier fronçait beaucoup les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il Watanuki ? Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup... » fit le blond, suspicieux. Watanuki sourit douloureusement et expliqua alors à leur camarade le sort qui lui avait été jeté. Celui-ci grimaça en comprenant que leur meilleur atout ne pouvait rien dire concernant tout cela. Soudain, Watanuki se tourna vers ses amis. Il releva ses manches, et tendit les bras vers eux. Son cousin comprit immédiatement, et saisit une bande de tissu dans une de ses poches. Il banda étroitement son ami. Le vampire blond ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais ça avait l'air d'être important.

« Watanuki-kun, tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Tu pourrais en mourir, si l'information est trop importante. » fit la démone du chat noir, inquiète. L'autre lui répondit doucement qu'étant sous sa forme démoniaque, il récupérerait plus vite. Fye ne comprenait toujours rien.

« Bon, alors, cette année je suppose qu'il y a un problème avec les profs, tous sans exceptions ne sont ni « noir » ni « blanc ». » fit-il en souriant. Soudain, le bandage se teinta de rouge et Watanuki grimaça. Ses amis le regardaient, inquiets. Mais bien vite la tâche arrêta de se répandre. En voyant qu'il était blessé, la mère Kistune apporta vite une bassine d'eau pure, pour nettoyer la plaie. Tandis que l'eau se teintait de sang, et que le démon renard se faisait soigner, les trois autres tenaient conseil dans un coin, pour éviter de blesser plus leur ami sans le faire exprès en le faisant opiner etc...

Devant l'air interrogatif de Fye, ils lui expliquèrent que c'était le contre coup du sort. Le principe de la compensation égale. Heureusement, Watanuki avait été très subtil et avait évité des dégâts plus importants. « Maintenant, il faut interpréter les paroles qu'il a dit. Déjà, ça concerne nos professeurs. » attaqua la jeune démone animalière. « Le blanc est souvent donné comme définition de l'exorcisme... Et le noir est affilié aux créatures démoniaques. » Devina le blond. Ses deux camarades hochèrent la tête. Shaolan conclut « Donc, tout nos profs sont des êtres surnaturels, mais ni démons, ni exorcistes... Des sorciers. ».

Chacun se tût, frappé par la révélation. « Mais pourquoi y-a-t-il autant de surnaturel dans cette classe ? Il n'y aucun démon ni aucun exorciste dans les autres classes, je me suis renseigné ! » demanda Shaolan. Fye fit alors une supposition qui leur glaça le sang. « Nous le saurions, si un de nos sujets était dans ce lycée. Et encore plus dans notre classe. Donc s'il y a d'autres démons, ce sont des démons majeurs également. » « Et... si il n'y a que des démons majeurs, le reste ne seront pas des exorcistes normaux. Yûko ne le permettrait pas. Alors, ce sont des exorcistes supérieurs ! » finit Himawari, qui avait suivi le même chemin de pensée. Ce fut Watanuki apporta la réponse à la question qui restait en plan. « Nous sommes en temps de guerre. Yûko veut sûrement améliorer nos relations pour que toutes les puissances surnaturelles s'entendent et mettent fin à la guerre. Sauf si certains sont vraiment pour la guerre... ».

Ils se tournèrent vers Fye, qui n'avait pas réagi. Il comprit l'insinuation et sourit. « Oh, moi je ne suis pas pour ni contre cette guerre. Tout ce que je veux c'est profiter de la vie. Donc je défendrais si nécessaire, mais je n'attaquerais pas sans raisons. On peut dire que je suis un pacifique, mais qui sait se battre. ».

Les trois démons majeurs sourirent. Ils partageaient le même point de vue que leur collègue. Ils se mirent alors tout les quatre à débattre de la démarche à suivre. Finalement, un plan simple vu le jour : Ils allaient se lier d'amitié avec toutes les personnes de la classe, démons ou exorcistes, et en même temps, tenter de trouver qui était de quel côté. Fye étant interne, c'était plus facile pour lui d'enquêter. Ils avaient un mois, jusqu'à la réunion en fait, pour faire en sorte que les relations soient au beau fixe continuellement entre chacun. Ainsi, les démons pourraient s'allier et argumenter en faveur de la paix auprès des plus sanguinaires de leurs camarades. Et après, peut-être qu'un traité entre les êtres surnaturels pourrait voir le jour...

Le père Kitsune leur annonça qu'il serait bientôt deux heures du matin. Alors, ils se mirent en route pour le temple de Domeki. Fye avait trouvé l'idée de se restaurer et se reposer grâce à l'air du temple tout bonnement géniale. Comme ça, ils pouvaient rester éveillés, discuter sans pour autant se fatiguer ou perdre de l'énergie, au contraire.

En rentrant dans le temple, leurs auras apparurent. Chacun rit en constatant qu'elles étaient assez grandes ! Puis Fye fit remarquer que chacune comportait des petits détails... Celle d'Himawari avait l'air d'être abîmée au dos, et avait des attributs de chat. Celle de Shaolan semblait brûler, et on aurait dit que l'aura se coupait en deux, car le violet changeait un peu de couleur à la moitié. Watanuki avait comme une petite chaîne autour des bras. Et Fye avait de drôles d'arabesques dans le dos, et son aura également semblait se diviser en deux.

Quand ils se le firent remarquer, personne ne fit de commentaire, sachant que certains secrets devaient êtres conservés. Soudain, Fye eut une illumination.

« Kamui Shiro ! » s'exclama-t-il ! « C'est un vampire ! »

Les trois autres le regardèrent en haussant un sourcil avant de demander pourquoi. Le blond fit un grand sourire, les joues un peu rouges car il était gêné de donner son explication qui lui paraissait assez bancale.

« Vous avez remarqué le tatouage que j'ai dans le dos avec mon aura ? Eh bien, normalement, chaque vampire qui est devenu plus puissant que les autres reçoit cela... Je ne peux pas en dire plus car c'est un secret toujours jalousement gardé des autres vampires, mais bref... Kamui est le seul avec moi à avoir une salle de bain individuelle. Donc, j'en déduis que lui aussi a un tatouage et qu'il le cache au cas où quelqu'un saurait ce que ça représente. » fit Fye. Ses trois amis se regardèrent, ayant compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais comme le tatouage n'était donné qu'à un seul vampire, cela voulait dire que Kamui était inévitablement un exorciste. Fye acquiesça. Les autres ne le savaient pas, mais pour devenir le vampire majeur ou supérieur, il fallait tuer le vampire précédent et lui arracher la peau. Et après cela, la peau se greffait toute seule sur le dos du successeur. Donc, forcément, il ne pouvait y avoir d'erreur...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il aura plu à quelques personnes ;)<strong>

**Fye: C'est quoi cette c*nnerie ? O.o**

**Pyuh: Voui ?**

**Fye: je passe pour un monstre sanguinaire ! Arracher la peau ? Mais c'est horrible !**

**Pyuh: Oh, pauvre bichette... ça va, pour l'instant tu as un rôle important !**

**watanuki: moi aussi, alors ça va :3**

**Kuro: Nan, ça va pas ! Domeki et moi on dirait deux guignols au moment de l'attaque ! rien d'héroïque ! et Domeki a même appelé l'autre démon "monsieur !" è.é**

**Pyuh: Mais je vais pas vous faire combattre tout de suite ! c'est tout juste le jour de la rentrée ! les évènements iraient trop vite ! T_T**

**Kuro: c'est quand même pas la peine de nous faire passer pour des demeurés... J'espère au moins qu'on est bien payés !**

**Pyuh: Mais oui kuro-wan... Bon chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, je vous rappelle que chaque reviews laissée me fait écrire plus vite ;)**

**Kuro: attrapez la ! les enveloppes de paye sont vides !**

**Pyuh: *se sauve* à bientôôôôt !**

**Shaolan: *courbette* laissez des reviews pour qu'on soit payés !**

**Pyuh: *réapparaissant cinq secondes* les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs ! *disparaît à nouveau.***


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes.**

**Je sais que j'ai été longue à publier ce chapitre (presque un an, eh oui le temps passe vite), et je m'en excuse. Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fanfics, vous saurez que c'est car j'ai beaucoup de boulot, avec le lycée, le Bac, les examens, l'orientation future, tout le tralala... Et à ça se sont ajoutés des problèmes familiaux à n'en plus finir, ainsi que la recherche d'un petit boulot ... Bref. Depuis peu j'ai un peu repris du poil du Mokona, mais malheureusement cela ne suffit pas à publier rapidement.**

**Mais je n'abandonne pas, et je tente sur mon temps libre d'avancer petit à petit ces chapitres !**

**D'ailleurs voici enfin le chapitre trois. Régalez vous, avec mes plus plates excuses.**

**Disclaimer: j'ai tenté d'acheter Kamui avec un pot de nutella aux clamps, mais elles ont refusé... Alors à part l'intrigue et leur nature exorciste ou démoniaque, rien à moi...**

**Rating: K**

**Note: ce chapitre est le résultat d'un défi débile lancé par un ami qui lit mes fics et m'a demandé de leur faire faire des maths. Il est cruel.**

**Je remercie tout ceux qui laissent des reviews du fond du coeur ! Et même ceux qui ne le font pas, d'ailleurs, car je vous aimes tous ! *câlin* **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : ou quand démons et exorcistes s'adonnent à une activité d'humains ordinaires.<span>

Le lendemain, personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit même. Tout les élèves de la 2°5 étaient retournés en cours normalement, et aucune des personnes concernées par les évènements ne semblait étrange. Dès le matin, les quatre démons majeurs au courant de tout s'étaient attelé à leurs tâches : se nouer d'amitié avec les autres. Watanuki était allé discuter avec Domeki et Kurogane, et avait été rejoint par Fye qui se faisait un malin plaisir de faire tourner l'épéiste en bourrique. Toute la classe riait devant ce spectacle, et l'ambiance légère fut propice aux rapprochements. Ainsi Himawari alla voir les autres filles de la classe, et Shaolan rejoignit les garçons. Bien vite toute la classe résonna des cris et des rires de ses occupants. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur n'entre.

« Eh bien, je vois que dès le deuxième jour tout le monde a fait connaissance... J'en suis ravi ! » fit une voix froide mais pourtant souriante.

Les élèves se turent, et Fye dévisagea le nouvel arrivant. Il était assez beau, et avait un petit quelque chose qui l'attirait, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il avait de longs cheveux fins, formant une sorte de M, et des yeux bleu sombre, hypnotiques.

« Bonjour, donc je me présente, je suis Ashura Seles, le prof de math. Certains d'entre vous doivent me connaître, n'est-ce pas ? Pour les autres, sachez que je fais des contrôles de connaissance tout les mois pour évaluer ce que vous avez compris. » Dit le professeur en souriant. « Et je rajoute que je vous ais dors et déjà inscrit au rallye math qui a lieu dans deux semaines ! »

Toute la classe sembla soudain prise de convulsions, étouffements, sursauts et cris de joies. Bref, il y régnait une drôle de cacophonie. Chacun parlait avec son voisin, donnait son avis... le prof frappa soudain dans ses mains, réclamant le silence.

« Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un rallye math, c'est très simple : Vous devez faire des équipes de deux, de préférence une personne sportive avec une personne intelligente, et courir le plus de tours de terrains possibles. A chaque tour on vous donne un problème à résoudre, puis vous repartez. Plus vous faites de tour en ayant juste aux problèmes, plus vous gagnez de points. La classe qui gagnera ce rallye aura une grosse récompense. Je compte sur vous ! » expliqua-t-il.

Très vite, les groupes de deux se formèrent. Les jumeaux mokonas ensemble, Ame Mizu se mit avec Zachiki, Les jumelles Modoki se mirent ensemble également, Sôma et karen se mirent côte à côte... Himawari, afin de mettre leur plan de se lier avec toute la classe, alla se mettre avec Tchii. Watanuki, lui, prit Kurogane de vitesse en proposant à Domeki de se mettre en groupe. Le pauvre Kurogane, seul, fut forcé par Fye de se mettre à sa table. Shaolan, en rougissant, demanda à Sakura si elle voulait bien se mettre avec lui. Le frère de cette dernière, en fusillant le garçon du regard, alla donc demander à Yukito de se mettre avec lui. Seishiro, avec un grand sourire, invita Subaru à se joindre à lui. Alors que Kamui allait protester, Fuuma vint lui proposer de se mettre en groupe pour surveiller de loin leurs amis respectifs. Laissé à l'abandon, le pauvre Kero jeta son dévolu sur Tomoyo qui accepta en riant, et Kohane se retrouva avec le discret Kyle par élimination.

Le professeur donna les instructions, et ils commencèrent tous à s'entraîner pour le rallye. Si au départ chacun était silencieux, la difficulté des problèmes fit que chacun commença à parler avec animation à son binôme, et certains se déplaçaient même dans la classe pour trouver de l'aide. Les langues se déliaient, et finalement c'est dans un joyeux brouhaha que se poursuivit le cours.

« Shaolan-kun, tu connais cette école toi, non ? » demanda Sakura à son voisin. « Je veux dire, tu sais ce que c'est que ce Rallye ? »

« Euh, oui. Le prof a dit à quoi ça consistait, tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas entendue ? » demanda-t-il, étonné.

« Si, si! » Bégaya la rousse en rougissant. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Les récompenses ? Pour quoi on fait ça ? »

« Ah, ça ? » Intervint soudain Watanuki, qui était devant eux avec Domeki, et qui avait entendu leur conversation -ouïe de renard oblige. « En fait au départ c'est fait pour faire connaissance avec les autres classes, et motiver les élèves à apprendre. Mais au fur et à mesure c'est devenu l'évènement de l'année, presque. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est si drôle que ça ? » Demanda Domeki en levant un sourcil, en s'intéressant lui aussi à la conversation.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit le démon du feu, avec un sourire crispé. « En fait, les classes obtiennent leur budget de voyage scolaire en fonction de leur résultat. Donc gagner le Rallye revient à avoir le meilleur voyage scolaire possible. »

« Tout ceci semble intéressant ! » Intervint soudain Yukito, à la table d'à côté. « Vous savez où partent les premiers ? »

« L'an dernier, les dernières années étaient partis en Europe. » Déclara en souriant Watanuki.

« En Europe, rien que ça ? » s'exclama Toya. « Et les derniers ils partent où ? »

« Sûrement à Kyoto, ou quelque chose comme ça, non ? » supposa Kurogane qui suivait la conversation, de derrière Shaolan, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Oui, c'est ça. » Opina le démon renard avec un sourire.

« Dans tout les cas ce sont des beaux voyages ! » s'écria Fye avec enjouement. « J'aimerais bien aller à l'étranger, ce doit être drôle. »

« Notre classe était partie dans les îles au sud du Japon. » déclara en souriant Shaolan. « C'était très chouette. »

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas en bavardant que vous allez aller en Europe ! » intervint soudain le professeur qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu se rapprocher « Remettez vous à bosser illico sinon je sanctionne. »

Il avait dit tout ça sans se départir de son sourire, mais il était si frigorifiant que les élèves se crurent soudain pris dans une tempête de neige. Avec une immense motivation, ils se remirent à plancher sur leurs problèmes de math. En une heure, la classe eut le temps de faire les trois quart de ce qui était proposé, ce qui était un très bon score. Le professeur Seles les félicita et leur donna des indications à suivre pour s'entraîner hors des cours. La classe partit de la salle en se faisant passer le mot à propos du voyage de classe. Chacun fut ravi de la nouvelle et vit sa motivation décupler. Fye, Himawari, Shaolan et Watanuki étaient en train de discuter à mots couverts de leur plan de réconciliation quand Kurogane et Domeki arrivèrent. Ils échangèrent quelques mots banals avec le groupe, puis le motif de leur venue devint clair.

« En fait, on aimerait causer avec Watanuki... » déclara Domeki, approuvé d'un grognement par l'exorciste épéiste. « En privé. » ajoutèrent-ils en voyant l'air troublé des autres.

« Très bien, on a une heure de libre de toute façon. On se rejoint plus tard ! » Accepta le démon renard.

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, et Watanuki entendit clairement la question de Fye « Ça ne craint rien de le laisser aller avec ces exorcistes ? » ainsi que la réponse rassurante de Shaolan, qui savait que son cousin était du type prudent. Les deux exorcistes entraînèrent le démon un peu plus loin, sur l'herbe. Là ils s'assirent en face et les deux semblèrent hésiter un instant. Watanuki savait déjà ce qu'ils allaient demander, alors il attendit qu'ils se décident à parler. Finalement ce fut Kurogane qui prit la parole, contre toute attente.

« Bon, tu es informateur, non ? Tu dois déjà savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier... » hésita-t-il. Watanuki acquiesça avec le sourire. « L'intervention de trois démons majeurs dans une altercation entre un démon mineur et deux exorcistes supérieurs ? Oui. » Domeki ne cacha pas sa surprise, et dévisagea le brun. Finalement, d'un ton neutre, il déclara. « Alors tu savais qu'on était des exorcistes supérieurs ? » « Vous venez de me le confirmer. Mais à voir votre tête vous ne saviez pas que les démons que vous avez rencontré étaient aussi puissants. » répliqua en souriant le jeune homme. Il farfouilla dans sa poche, en sortit un pansement et se l'appliqua sur le bras qui avait commencé à saigner. Les deux jeunes hommes ne dirent rien, ce que le démon majeur prit comme un oui. Il attendit cinq secondes, et comme aucun de ses camarades ne semblait vouloir parler, il demanda. « C'était tout ? ». Kurogane râla un bon coup puis prit la parole de mauvaise volonté.

« Non. En fait on voulait en savoir le plus possible sur ces démons majeurs. Ils n'auraient eus aucun mal à nous tuer s'ils l'avaient voulu, puisque ils étaient en surnombre. Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. C'est bizarre non ? »

Watanuki sentit son sang froid s'évaporer en une seconde et il se mit à gesticuler avec colère.

« Crétins ! Tout les démons ne sont pas des monstres sanguinaires ! Loin de là, il y en a des tas qui sont contre ce conflit idiot ! Je vous l'avait dis, mais bien sûr personne ne me crois jamais ! » Il pointa Kurogane du doigt. « Et puis s'en prendre à un petit démon apeuré, et l'envoyer à la mort, vous croyez que c'est digne d'honneur ? Les démons ont une famille également, tout comme les exorcistes ! Si ils n'ont pas figure humaine naturellement, ce n'est pas de leur faute, m***** ! » Il plaqua soudain sa main sur sa bouche et baissa la tête, penaud. « Pardon, je m'énerve décidément trop vite... ».

Les deux autres ne pipèrent mot, bien trop surpris par cet accès soudain de colère. Même si Domeki avait l'air un peu plus convaincu que son voisin sur la nature gentille des démons, celui-ci commençait à douter de ses principes. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les haïr, d'une haine viscérale. Il se leva soudain et partit avec un air sombre. Watanuki allait tenter de le rattraper, mais Domeki l'en empêcha.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est juste que en une soirée tout ses principes ont prit un grand coup dur. » il regarda un instant dans le vague, puis il ajouta. « Ses parents ont étés tués par des démons quand il était petit, ainsi que tout son village qui a été brûlé. Mes parents aussi font partie des victimes, dans un village voisin. Tu connais peut-être cet évènement appelé la nuit des... » « Démons. Oui, je connais... Désolé, je ne savais pas... » fit faiblement Watanuki.

Tout le monde d'un peu informé connaissait cette nuit. Du côté des Démons, on appelait ça le Massacre. Cette nuit avait été la plus tragique de cette génération. Tout les démons Majeurs du monde avaient reçu une menace anonyme leur donnant rendez-vous dans le village le plus proche de leur habitat. Là ils avaient trouvé les plus faibles de leurs sujets massacrés et jetés en tas en plein milieu du village. Fous de rage ils avaient attaqués les exorcistes des villages et cela avait mal tourné. Finalement les deux camps s'étaient entre tués, ce qui expliquait que les nouveaux chefs exorcistes et démons étaient si jeunes. Inexplicablement, Shaolan, Himawari et lui-même avaient tout oublié de cette nuit. Pour les exorcistes, bien sûr la version était que les démons les avaient attaqué sans raison valable...

…

Dans une pièce sombre, le cercle de sorcier parlaient justement de cette tragédie. Yûko conclut son récit par une phrase mystérieuse dont elle avait le secret.

« … Étrangement cela s'était passé peu après que les exorcistes n'aient décidé d'entreprendre de faire la paix avec les démons. Peut-être est-ce que les démons de l'histoire ne sont pas ceux qu'on croit. »

Ashura, de sa voix froide et chaleureuse en même temps demanda « Que veux-tu dire par là, sorcière de la lune ? »

« Je veux dire que quelqu'un a tenté de semer la discorde dans cette paix naissante. Quelqu'un s'oppose visiblement à la paix entre démons et exorcistes. Et il est de notre devoir de l'empêcher d'agir à nouveau contre nos objectifs. »

Discrètement, l'une des personnes présente se mit à ricaner. Elle avait trop bien préparé son coup pour être percée à jour... Elle avait des pions de chaque côté de l'échiquier, après tout.

…

Watanuki et Domeki furent rejoints par Fye, Sakura, Tomoyo et Shaolan. Himawari les avait quittés pour aller se lier d'amitié avec Kyle et Kohane qu'ils avaient croisé en route. Le petit groupe de quatre s'assirent dans l'herbe et avait commencé à discuter du Rallye math, le grand sujet de conversation de tout le monde. La journée était belle, et les deux jeunes filles du groupe rafraîchissaient le cœur des autres par des remarques toutes enfantines. Peu à peu, ils furent rejoints par les autres membres de la classe. D'abord par Soel et Larg qui jouaient malicieusement à faire tourner Watanuki en bourrique avec l'aide de Fye. Kurogane revint accompagné de Sôma, et tout de suite les trois chenapans changèrent de cible au grand bonheur du démon renard et au plus grand malheur de l'exorciste épéiste. Puis Kamui et Subaru, qui avaient déjà discuté un peu avec Shaolan et Fye, vinrent s'asseoir avec eux et se joignirent à la conversation. Puis Karen suivie des jumelles Modoki et de Kero arriva, et eux aussi commencèrent à faire tourner les autres en bourriques. Maru et Moro semblaient jeter leur dévolu sur le pauvre Watanuki, Kero bavardait très fort avec Tomoyo à propos de Sakura, et Karen se mit à embêter discrètement Sôma. Quand Toya et Yukito arrivèrent, Toya rejoint vite le parti de la discussion sur sa sœur, tandis que l'autre tentait avec Shaolan de calmer légèrement le jeu. Finalement quand Tchii, Ame et Zachiki arrivèrent également, accompagnées de Fuuma et Seishiro, ce fut la goutte de saké qui fit déborder la coupelle et l'herbe devint soudain une aire de jeu pour adolescents immatures.

Karen et Sôma s'étaient lancées dans une joute verbale mesquine, arbitrée par Tomoyo, qui participait de temps à autres au duel Kero/Toya VS Sakura. Kamui gigotait dans tout les sens de rage, retenu par Fuuma qui l'empêchait ainsi d'aller tuer Seishiro qui flirtait clairement avec le timide Subaru qui rougissait à vue d'oeil. Kurogane courait après Fye et Soel qui lui donnaient des surnoms tordus, tandis que Watanuki brandissait son sac pour courir après Larg, Maru et Moro, tandis que Ame, Himawari et Domeki discutaient calmement de l'irascible jeune homme qui s'arrêtait parfois pour leur crier dessus, et que Zachiki regardait en rosissant. Tchii et Kohane discutaient avec Kyle, Yukito et Shaolan du Rallye, mais la discussion dévia très vite sur les joutes de leurs camarades, qu'ils essayèrent de calmer sans résultat.

…

De sa fenêtre, Yûko discutait avec Hinoto et Kanoe, les profs d'Histoire et d'Allemand, un sourire aux lèvres. Toutes trois regardaient la classe de 2°5 s'amuser. Hinoto, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux curieux yeux violets se tourna vers la sorcière de la lune.

« Tu sais, sorcière de la lune, 25 élèves auraient été de rigueur pour garantir un lien inaltérable d'amitié. Pourquoi as-tu accepté qu'il y ait un 26ème élève, sorcier qui plus est ? »

« Je le sait, sorcière du ciel. Mais vois-tu, ce n'est pas moi qui ai proposé cela au départ. Et ce n'est pas la sorcière du cerisier, l'élève qui est en trop. »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Kanoe, une femme hautaine en tailleur avec de longs cheveux noirs. « Mais alors, pourquoi as-tu accepté ? »

La sorcière de la lune eut un sourire mesquin et répondit mystérieusement.

« Vois-tu, sorcière de la Terre, il faut toujours laisser croire à l'ennemi qu'il a posé ses pions en toute discrétion. Et quand il se croit vainqueur et insoupçonné, il suffit de le pousser de son trône d'une pichenette pour qu'il chute. »

…

Les deux semaines passèrent ainsi dans l'effervescence et la bonne humeur. La classe s'était soudée dans la perspective d'un voyage scolaire à l'étranger, et l'enquête des quatre démons majeurs avançait peu à peu. Ils avaient ainsi découvert, par pure déduction, que Tchii était l'exorciste supérieure mage de glace, que Karen était celle du feu, et Yukito le démon de type chasseur archer de la lune. C'était déjà pas mal, car ils devaient agir prudemment et en toute discrétion, en se basant sur des infos que Watanuki trouvait, aux énergies qu'ils ressentaient et grâce à la filature que Fye faisait. La date fatidique arriva un peu trop vite pour eux tous, mais ils étaient certains de bien s'en sortir pour le rallye math. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous, avec les autres classes de l'établissement, sur le terrain de sport. Il régnait une atmosphère très tendue, chaque classe regardant les autres comme si un simple regard pouvait tuer. Des plans tordus se mettaient en place de parts et d'autres, et la 2°5 se sentait un peu en marge de tout cela, se contentant de se mettre en duos tout en discutant avec excitation. Voyant que tout le monde les regardait avec un grand sourire du genre 'les idiots, ils vont se faire avoir', Sakura se rapprocha de Shaolan et lui demanda craintivement ce qu'il se passait.

« Oh, ce n'est rien. C'est simplement que l'on semble bien trop détendus, et que les autres classes pensent que l'on va tomber dans leurs pièges tête la première... » Fit le brun avec un léger sourire moqueur.

« Ce qu'ils ne savent pas... » Ajouta Watanuki, en s'approchant avec Domeki « ...C'est que nous n'avons pas besoin de plans pour gagner ! »

Et les deux cousins échangèrent un sourire entendu, en se tapant dans la main. Soudain, la voix de Yûko retentit dans un mégaphone, faisant taire toutes les conversation. Elle rappela brièvement le but du jeu, les récompenses... Elle demanda à tout le monde d'être fair-play, et enfin appela les candidats à se mettre sur la ligne de départ. Tout le monde se rua sur la ligne, bousculant tout le monde. La 2°5, jusque là légère et joyeuse, se mit en mode sérieuse.

Fuuma et Kamui, accompagnés de Seishiro et Subaru, se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au devant à coup de sourires effrayants et de regards de tueurs, ou de demandes timides qui provoquaient des saignements de nez parmi les concurrents. Kurogane et Fye en firent de même, déconcertant déjà leurs adversaires. Les deux Mokona se faufilèrent entre les jambes des gens, tirant derrière eux Les binômes les plus timides de la classe, comme Kyle et Kohane, ou Tchii et Himawari. Ame poussait d'énormes jurons en traînant Zachiki derrière elle pour arriver devant. Toya faisait de même, tout en se chamaillant avec Sakura, sous le regard amusé de Yukito et Shaolan. Kero et Tomoyo s'étaient retrouvés devant sans trop savoir comment, mais certains soupçonnèrent que c'était le rire sadique qu'elle émettait qui avait dissuadé les gens d'approcher la jeune fille. Et finalement Maru et Moro criaient et chahutaient tellement qu'elles ouvrirent une voie qu'empruntèrent à leur suite Sôma et Karen. Tous se mirent en place, et l'air sembla soudain s'alourdir, comme empli d'une aura sérieuse.

Certains élèves eurent le malheur de croiser le regard de Tomoyo, Watanuki, Fuuma, Larg, Fye et Seishiro et furent tellement effrayés par leurs sourires sadiques qu'ils reculèrent trèèèès loin. D'autres succombèrent à une hémorragie nasale, due à leur rencontre avec les mignons et purs Soel, Tchii, Subaru, Sakura, Yukito, Kohane ou Zachiki, voir avec Karen qui était un peu trop dénudée pour être aussi innocente que les autres. Les autres effrayaient par leur calme très sérieux et l'aura sombre qui semblait les entourer, tels Kurogane, Sôma, Domeki, Himawari, Toya, Kyle ou Ame, ou par leur trop grande joie et énergie, comme Kero, Maru, Moro... Aussi quand le compte à rebours commença, il y avait déjà presque 40% d'abandons. Les autres commençaient soudain à douter que la 2°5 allait se laisser avoir aussi facilement que ça.

« Attention... 3... 2... 1... Partez ! » Hurla avec joie Yûko.

Tout le peloton démarra rapidement. La 2°5 se rua en avant tels des fusées. Sous l'oeil abasourdi des autres élèves, qui peinaient, Fye courait tout en lançant des blagues idiotes à Kurogane... Sans essouffler. Pire, il accéléra quand le brun, agacé, se mit à lui courir après en hurlant de rage qu'il ne s'appelait pas Kuro-toutou. Et le démon répliqua qu'il était un bon chienchien qui le suivait bien docilement. Ce qui fit enrager encore plus le brun qui accéléra encore. Imité par le vampire. Si, si, c'était possible.

Et comme pour mieux décourager les autres, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à courir aussi rapidement et pourtant aussi tranquillement que s'ils faisaient un simple footing. En effet Kamui et Fuuma se chamaillaient également tout en courant après Seishiro qui portait Subaru comme une princesse, ce qui provoquait l'ire de l'exorciste vampire. Shaolan lui, portait Sakura, et accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait l'aura menaçante de Toya qui se rapprochait de lui, suivit d'un Yukito rieur. Tomoyo les suivait, tenant la main à Kero et une caméra de l'autre, racontant des blagues sur la jeune rousse. Devant eux couraient Sôma et Karen, qui semblaient se livrer à une course de vitesse, certainement à cause d'une blague vaseuse que la rousse avait dit à sa binôme. Au même niveau, Soel et Larg sautillaient joyeusement plus qu'ils ne couraient, accompagnés de Maru et Moro, tout en jouant avec les nerfs de Kurogane et Watanuki, qui poursuivaient également Domeki et Fye, qui semblaient s'être alliés avec les quatre chenapans... Juste derrière, Tchii et Himawari les regardaient en riant, tout en encourageant Kohane que Kyle tirait par la main gentiment, imités par Ame qui tirait Zachiki.

En quelques minutes, ils distancèrent le reste des élèves, qui sentirent leur moral baisser d'un coup. Démons et exorcistes évitèrent tout les pièges que d'autres élèves avaient tendu sur la piste, tel la flaque d'huile, les bout de verre, le punching-ball suspendu... Et rirent devant l'originalité de celui qui avait fabriqué un faux monstre en papier mâché Ils arrivèrent bientôt au relais, où ils résolurent les problèmes donnés, trichant un peu grâce à Soel et Larg qui soufflaient discrètement les réponses aux uns et aux autres...

Et ils repartirent tous aussi sec.

…

Le rallye dura toute la matinée, et quand les 2°5 dépassèrent pour la deuxième fois les autres concurrents, plus personne ne se fit d'illusion sur les gagnants de la course. Aussi quand Yûko sonna la fin de la course, tous s'écroulèrent de fatigue, regardant avec stupéfaction les gagnants qui étaient simplement un peu essoufflés alors qu'eux étaient en nage. Ils n'eurent aucune surprise en apprenant qui était les vainqueurs, et se rabattirent avec joie tout de même sur les autres prix.

Retournant en classe, la 2°5 était en effervescence. Ils avaient gagné ! Haut la main ! Un peu trop haut la main pour que ce soit naturel, d'ailleurs, mais quoi... C'étaient des démons et des exorcistes.

Papotant avec gaieté, ils s'installèrent en classe, songeant déjà au voyage qui allait avoir lieu bientôt. Ashura entra dans la salle, et réclama le silence.

« Bon, du calme ! » Fit-il de sa voix rieuse et gelée à la fois. « Vous ne voulez pas savoir où et quand vous allez partir ? »

Le silence religieux qui fit suite à sa remarque valait toutes les réponses affirmatives du monde. Il eut un fin sourire et commença à inscrire quelques mots au tableau... Et quand il s'écarta, le silence était encore plus complet, totalement abasourdi. 'Europe, France, chaîne des Alpes, station de ski, Départ le 15 du mois prochain'. …

Et soudain la salle ne fut plus que cris de joie. Le professeur réclama le silence, afin de continuer les cours tout de suite. Mais jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, les élèves ne furent pas vraiment attentif, rêvant déjà à leur voyage. Quand la sonnerie retentit, ils sortirent tous de classe en petit groupes, bavardant avec animation. D'un commun accord, afin de fêter leur victoire, ils avaient décidé de passer tous la soirée dans le bâtiment 5 des internes. Watanuki, Domeki, Fye, Kurogane, Shaolan, Sakura, Tomoyo et Himawari discutaient aimablement en se charriant gentiment sur leurs talents respectifs au ski. Le démon du feu souriait à la jeune rousse, avec un pincement au cœur. Elle était si pure, elle devait être exorciste... Tout comme Tomoyo, d'ailleurs. Mais quelle sorte d'exorciste ? Quel malheur qu'il soit un démon, car il s'était rapidement rendu compte que la rousse avait attiré son attention comme personne avant. Il s'était voilé la face, mais à sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre en la voyant sourire, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Il l'aimait.

Ce qui était problématique, car un démon n'aime qu'une seule et même personne dans toute sa vie. Il se torturait tellement l'esprit là-dessus que parfois il en oubliait d'écouter les autres ou de les regarder. C'est pourquoi quand Watanuki s'arrêta soudainement, frappé tout à coup par une révélation, il lui rentra violemment dedans. Surpris, il aida son cousin à se relever, en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Le binoclard ne répondit pas immédiatement, avant de lever un regard embêté sur lui. Il se pencha à son oreille, et tous virent les yeux du brun s'agrandirent de compréhension. A son tour, il se pencha à l'oreille d'Himawari, qui relaya alors le message à Fye. Et c'est celui-ci qui fit un sourire crispé, avant de se gratter le crâne.

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié cette histoire... C'est la semaine juste avant le voyage scolaire, n'est-ce pas ? » Fit-il en regardant ses camarades démons.

« C'est le 13. » répondit Watanuki.

« M*rde. » Souffla Shaolan, résumant l'avis collectif.

« On peut savoir quel est le problème ? » S'enquit alors Kurogane d'un ton bourru.

« Shaolan-kun, ça ne va pas ? » demanda d'un air inquiet Sakura.

Les démons s'entre-regardèrent. Le problème était que le 13 du mois prochain, à savoir deux semaines plus tard, ils avaient la réunion qui réunissait tout les démons majeurs. Cela allait être juste pour rentrer à temps au lycée, et surtout en forme, car c'était fatiguant également. De plus, cela risquait de jeter un froid sur l'ambiance de classe puisqu'ils verraient certainement grand nombres de leurs camarades, qui n'étaient peut-être pas contre la guerre. Bon sang, ils étaient dans la mouise. Finalement, ce fut Himawari qui répondit.

« Ce n'est rien, nous avions juste quelque chose de prévu un peu avant... Mais nous allons nous débrouiller. » Fit-elle en souriant.

Soulagés, les autres se remirent en route en leur compagnie. Mais les démons n'écoutaient ce qui se disait que d'une oreille discrète. Le jeu des ordinaires petits lycéens inoffensifs et normaux allait se terminer plus vite que prévu... surtout si leurs camarades étaient pour la guerre. Ils s'entre-regardèrent avec inquiétude. Puis Shaolan soupira en regardant Sakura, qui discutait avec Tomoyo joyeusement.

« ...Je crois qu'on va avoir des problèmes. » Souffla-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. il est certainement un peu ennuyeux, mais c'est plus une transition qu'autre chose. J'ai tenté du mieux que je pouvais de le rendre un peu intéressant, et j'espère avoir un peu réussi.<br>Au prochain chapitre, promis, ce sera un peu mieux. Vous assisterez à la fameuse réunion, mais également à quelques discordes... de taille !**

**Soyez au rendez-vous !**

**Bref, si vous avez aimé, laissez des reviews. Si vous n'avez pas aimé, laissez des reviews aussi d'ailleurs. Que vous comptiez me tuer, me remercier, me torturer, me corriger, me féliciter (on peut toujours rêver)... c'est toujours au même endroit: dans le carde en bas de la page !**

**n'oubliez pas: laissez un commentaire, sauvez une auteur (et un personnage sur lequel elle va potentiellement se venger) ! La boîte à reviews ne mord pas.**


End file.
